Nae Dongsaeng
by LautanBiru
Summary: Kau adalah dongsaengku, Hun –ah. Tidak ada hal di dunia ini yang dapat membuat gege merasa jijik padamu. Tidak satu pun/Kau satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Kau sangat berharga bagi gege, melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, bahkan nyawa gege sekalipun./Kumohon bertahanlah! Hiduplah lebih lama untuk gege/ KRISHUN-Brothership/Angst/a little bit romance-KRISOO
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Nae Dongsaeng

Cast : Wu Yifan ak.a Kris

Oh Sehun

Genre : Brothership/ a little bit angst

Warning : Author udah mencoba yang terbaik buat FF ini, semoga hasilnya

menghibur

Summary : Sehun adalah dongsaeng satu-satunya yang dimiliki Kris. Namun saat garis takdir menuliskan kematian bagi dongsaengnya. Akankah Kris dapat

menerimanya? Bagaimana ia bisa hidup jika satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki di dunia ini akan pergi meninggalkannya dan tak akan pernah kembali.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Kris tidak pernah menangis. Sejak ia dapat mengingat segala hal dengan jelas hingga usianya sekarang menginjak angka dua puluh dua, tak pernah sekalipun ia ingat dirinya pernah menangis. Bahkan ketika jasad kedua orang tuanya terkubur dibawah tumpukan tanah-tanah merah yang dingin, ia tak sedikit pun meneteskan air mata. Baginya, menangis hanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang lemah dan dirinya bukanlah salah satu dari mereka. Namun sekarang ia ingin berdamai dengan kristal bening yang dulu sangat dibencinya, memberikan sebuah ruang kecil bagi hatinya untuk mengeluarkan rasa sesak yang menusuk ulu jantungnya, mematahkan rusuk-rusuknya hingga yang ia rasakan hanyalah sakit yang teramat sangat.

Kris ingin seperti mereka, yang dapat menangis sesuka hati hingga semua sesak yang ia rasakan menghilang. Tapi Kris terlalu takut, ia takut jika satu kristal bening yang keluar dari lensanya akan menarik ribuan kristal lainnya untuk berlomba-lomba melarikan diri dari kedua iris coklatnya

Kris memejamkan matanya yang lagi-lagi mengabur, memaksa buliran bening yang menggunung di kedua pelupuknya kembali ke dasar irisnya. Satu tangannya yang menggenggam botol dengan warna ungu kehitaman bergerak menuju bibirnya, namun ia mengumpat saat tak ada cairan yang keluar. Dibantingnya botol malang itu hingga mengenai puluhan botol serupa yang berjajar tak jauh disampingnya. Kris menghela nafasnya kasar. Tatapannya menerawang jendela kamarnya dengan pantulan siluet jingga. Sinar lembayung nampak membias diantara pohon oak raksasa yang tumbuh disamping rumahnya. Akar-akarnya yang mencuat sesekali dihinggapi burung-burung malam yang mencari sisa-sisa nektar yang terjatuh di sela-sela akar oak. _'Indah' batinnya._

"Berhentilah! Kau pikir dengan menenggaknya berbotol-botol dapat menghilangkan kesedihanmu?"

Lamunan Kris terhenti saat sebuah suara menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata. Pemuda itu mendengus pelan saat menyadari sosok tinggi dengan syal biru tengah menatapnya sendu.

"Diamlah!" serunya marah. Kembali tangannya meraih botol yang tergeletak disamping kirinya, mengarahkan penutupnya ke arah kanan hingga aroma alkohol yang kuat menguar menusuk hidung keduanya.

"Kau pikir merelakan satu-satunya orang yang kau miliki di dunia ini pergi mudah, huh?" ucapnya lagi. Bibirnya mengerucut saat berciuman dengan pinggiran botol, meneguk isinya hingga meloloskan beberapa tetes cairan yang dapat melemahkan saraf-saraf otaknya.

Sosok tinggi dengan surai pirang itu berjalan mendekat lalu mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Kris. Mata sendunya memerangkap iris coklat di depannya. Tangannya bergetar saat meraih botol yang berada di genggaman pemuda itu, menariknya cepat lalu membantingnya hingga suara pecahannya menggema memenuhi langit-langit kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" teriak Kris geram. Matanya menatap nyalang sosok dongsaengnya –Oh Sehun yang kini tengah menatapnya. Ditantangnya almond coklat yang terlihat sendu itu hingga membuat empunya menundukkan kepala –takut.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi, _ge_. Itu bukan kemauanku." ucap Sehun lirih. Gunungan kristal bening tampak menumpuk di kedua pelupuk almondnya. Kris berdecih, dialihkan tatapannya pada siluet jingga yang masih setia menghiasi langit senja. Ia suka melihatnya, warna jingga yang cantik selalu membuat hatinya tenang. Tapi entah mengapa, saat ini perasaannya tidak juga membaik. Emosinya kembali memuncak mengingat perkataan Dokter tadi pagi, ditambah lagi sosok dongsaengnya yang seharian ini berusaha ia hindari tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya. _'Shit'_ makinya dalam hati.

"Kumohon, berhentilah melakukan hal-hal bodoh, melihatmu seperti ini semakin membuatku membenci diriku sendiri –Hiks" Kris tercekat saat mendengar isakan lirih yang keluar dari bibir Sehun. Matanya membelalak lebar saat melihat cairan bening mengaliri pipi pucatnya, menciptakan sebuah jalur yang tampak berkilauan terkena sinar jingga matahari.

"Jangan memulai Hun! Aku benci melihat air matamu" hardik Kris. Nafasnya mulai memburu seiring dengan dadanya yang naik turun dengan cepat. Ia tidak suka melihat dongsaeng satu-satunya itu menangis.

"A –aku takut, _ge_... A –aku takut mati." Hati Kris mencelos saat mendengar satu kata laknat yang sangat dibencinya. Apalagi kata itu terucap dari mulut dongsaengnya. Kris menelan ludahnya kasar, melihat Sehun yang tengah terisak dengan tubuh bergetar membuat kedua irisnya kembali memburam. Amarahnya hilang seketika berganti rasa sesak yang kembali menyergap dadanya.

"Obat-obatan itu tidak membantuku sama sekali, _ge_. Bahkan kemo sialan itu membuat rambutku terus-terusan rontok. Aku sering mengeluarkan isi perutku dan membuat gege tidak selera makan. Lihatlah, _gege_ nampak kurus akhir-akhir ini dan ini semua karenaku. Ditambah lagi, _gege_ juga harus bekerja keras untuk membayar pengobatanku. Aku –Hiks.. –Hiks" Sehun tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kris lagi-lagi mengumpat menyadari betapa egois dirinya. Harusnya ia tahu, yang lebih tersiksa disini adalah Sehun. Dongsaengnya itu telah menderita sejak lama, namun apa yang dilakukannya makin menambah penderitaan dongsaengnya bukan makin menguranginya.

"Mian –Mianhae" ucap Kris lirih. Ia mengulurkan jemarinya, menggenggam jemari pucat milik dongsaengnya yang terus-terusan bergetar. Tapi satu tepisan kasar dari pemiliknya sanggup menyentakkan jemari Kris menjauh dari miliknya.

Sehun tak dapat menahan isakannya. Namja yang lebih muda empat tahun dari Kris itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya keras. Ia lelah –sangat lelah. Kalimat mematikan yang diucapkan oleh Dokter keluarganya dua tahun lalu membuatnya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya saat itu juga. Namun Sehun tak ingin mati secepat vonis yang diucapkan Dokter. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kris dan membuat _gege_nya itu hidup sendirian. Untuk itu, Sehun rela memperpanjang masa penderitaannya dengan menelan ratusan pil-pil pahit yang membuat lidahnya mati rasa, puluhan kemoterapi yang menyiksanya telah ia jalani, namun entah mengapa penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya tak mau berhenti menyiksanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Anyyeong :)

Author bawa FF baru yang maincastnya Abang Kris dan Sehun.

Aku suka banget interaksinya duizzang sama si maknae ini. Hehehe

Makanya aku bikin FF brothership tentang mereka dua.

Tapi, mianhae aku harus nyiksa Sehun di FF ini. Hiks Hiks... Jangan marah ne, chingeduel :'(

Maaf kalau chapter awalnya singkat. Aku usahain buat update chapter lanjutannya kilat.

Author pamit dulu ya...

Jangan lupa review... :D

Gomawooo #bowing


	2. Nae Dongsaeng! Chapter 2

"_Sel kankernya telah menyebar hampir di seluruh pembuluh darah. Prognosisnya hanya sebesar 2% pada kasus yang dia alami. Pengobatan yang kita lakukan juga tidak menunjukkan perkembangan yang berarti, Kris. Kau pasti bisa mengira-ngira berapa lama lagi Sehun dapat bertahan "_

_Kris mengepalkan kedua telapaknya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Pemuda itu memutar otak jeniusnya, mengais-ngais ingatannya mengenai kata 'prognosis' yang dulu juga dipelajarinya saat ia masih menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran –dulu, sebelum ia beralih menjadi mahasiswa bisnis untuk menggantikan posisi kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal untuk memimpin perusahaan. Ya, Kris dulunya adalah seorang mahasiswa Kedokteran tingkat akhir sebelum kecelakaan yang dialami oleh kedua orang tuanya mengubah seluruh jalan hidupnya. Pemuda itu terus mencari, menggali-gali seluruh lapisan memorinya hingga satu jawaban yang ia temukan membuatnya membatu._

"_Satu bulan?" Kris bersuara. Tubuhnya gemetar menantikan jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Siwon –dokter keluarganya yang juga merupakan sepupunya itu._

"_Maafkan aku, Kris"_

_Iris coklat itu mengabur seiring dengan kalimat singkat yang diucapkan oleh Siwon. Hatinya perih melebihi rasa perih yang ia rasakan saat sebuah timah tajam menciptakan luka panjang di punggungnya ketika ia harus melindungi seorang karyawannya yang melakukan kesalahan saat bekerja. Rasa perih ini tak dapat ia jelaskan sakitnya. Ia ingin mengingkari kenyataan yang ada, ia ingin mempercayai bahwa kata-kata yang diucapkan Siwon itu tidak benar. Tapi mengingat sepupunya itu adalah salah satu dokter terbaik yang Korea Selatan miliki, ia –mau tak mau– harus menelan semua harapan kosongnya. _

_Siwon menatap pemuda dengan paras tampan itu. Hatinya mengernyit perih melihat sosok yang selalu terlihat tegar itu nampak rapuh, seolah-olah jika ia menyentuhnya barang sedetik saja, jiwa tanpa asa itu akan hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Siwon bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Kris yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding ruang kerjanya. Ditepuknya pelan bahu pemuda yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu hingga atensi pemiliknya terfokus sepenuhnya pada Siwon._

"_Hyung tahu ini sulit. Tapi kau harus kuat. Sehun tidak akan pernah sanggup melihatmu seperti ini. Jadi hyung mohon, kuatkan hatimu nae dongsaeng."ucap Siwon sembari memeluk Kris erat. Ia ingin pemuda itu merasakan kembali pelukan sayang yang tidak lagi ia dapatkan setelah paman dan bibinya meninggal empat tahun silam. Ia ingin menyalurkan kehangatan bagi pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya itu. Siwon ingin Kris tahu bahwa dia masih memiliki Siwon sebagai orang yang dapat ia jadikan penopang. Siwon ingin Kris tahu betapa dirinya sangat menyayangi Kris dan Sehun. _

"_Aku tahu –_

_Hyung"_

_._

_Kris berbisik lirih lalu balas memeluk Siwon tak kalah eratnya._

.

.

.

Tittle : Nae Dongsaeng

Cast : Wu Yifan ak.a Kris

Oh Sehun

Genre : Brothership/ a little bit angst

Warning : Author udah mencoba yang terbaik buat FF ini, semoga hasilnya

menghibur J

Summary : Sehun adalah dongsaeng satu-satunya yang dimiliki Kris. Namun saat garis takdir menuliskan kematian bagi dongsaengnya. Akankah Kris dapat menerimanya? Bagaimana ia bisa hidup jika satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki di dunia ini akan pergi meninggalkannya dan tak akan pernah kembali.

.

.

.

Happy Reading :)

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

_Uhuk... Uhuk... Ukh_

Kris panik melihat Sehun terbatuk-batuk dengan nafas memburu. Ia berusaha bangun dari duduknya namun efek alkohol membuat kepalanya pusing hingga membuat jalannya terhuyung-huyung.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Kris

"J –jangan mendekat! Uhuk... uhuk.. Hukk" Sehun berusaha bangun dari duduknya tapi sedetik kemudian ia terjatuh. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas hingga tak kuat menopang beban tubuhnya. Sehun mencengkeram perutnya, ia benci sensasi mual yang sudah pasti akan ia rasakan setelah kemoterapi yang ia jalani. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, sesuatu di ujung tenggorakannya memaksa untuk keluar.

"Apa kau mual? Kau ingin muntah? _Gege_ –" belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia melihat dongsaengnya itu memuntahkan isi perutnya. Kris yang panik segera mensejajarkan duduknya dengan Sehun. Tangannya bergetar saat memijat-mijat tengkuk dongsaengnya. Hatinya kembali sakit melihat tubuh ringkih itu terguncang pelan seirama dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"P –pergi! Kumohon pergilah, _ge_!" Sehun berkata lirih. Tangannya menampik jari-jari Kris yang berada di atas tengkuknya. Kris mengernyitkan alisnya, ia tak mengerti dengan tingkah dongsaengnya.

"A –aku tidak ingin _gege_ melihatku seperti ini. Ini semua menjijikkan!" Sehun berucap pelan. Suaranya sarat akan keputusasaan dan juga kesedihan.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Semua orang juga pernah mengalami ini. Bahkan gege yakin, besok pagi _gege_ juga akan muntah akibat minum terlalu banyak. Muntah itu bukan hal yang menjijikkan Hun –_ah_." Ucap Kris. Tangannya mengusap sudut bibir Sehun yang basah. Ia mengusapnya lembut, mengusap bibir pucat dan kering itu dengan sayang.

"Pergi! Ku bilang pergi! Apa kau tuli, _ge_?" teriak Sehun. Matanya memerah karena amarah dan juga karena air mata yang tak berhenti mengaliri kedua pipinya. Ia merasa tertekan dengan kondisinya saat ini. Ia tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi Kris. Ia benci membuat orang yang paling disayanginya itu susah.

"LALU AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA? MENINGGALKANMU KARENA JIJIK MELIHAT MUNTAHANMU? MEMBIARKANMU SEKARAT SENDIRIAN LALU MELIHATMU MATI? APA ITU YANG KAU INGINKAN, HAH? APA ITU YANG KAU MAU? FUCK!" teriak Kris kembali emosi. Ia tidak dapat mengontrol amarahnya. Dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat seiring dengan nafasnya yang memburu. Kris ingin menangis, kepalanya serasa mau pecah menahan sesak yang terus-terusan tertahan di dadanya. Ia benci melihat penderitaan dongsaengnya, ia benci melihat dongsaengnya putus asa seperti ini. Sungguh, ia ingin semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum penyakit laknat itu membuat segalanya menjadi rumit. Ia ingin melihat dongsaengnya bahagia bukan menangis.

"Hiks... Hiks... _Ge._.. Kris _gege_..." Sehun terisak keras. Ia bersimpuh di kaki Kris, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Ia tak menyangka Kris akan begitu marah bahkan sampai memakinya. Sehun menyeret tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Kris. Ditatapnya onyx coklat yang lagi-lagi menatapnya tajam. Ia takut, sungguh ia takut melihat satu-satu orang yang ia miliki membencinya.

"Mian –mianhae.. Hiks... Hiks... Mianhae... Mianhae..."

Kris mengatupkan rahangnya erat, ditatapnya Sehun yang terus-terusan berkata maaf dengan air mata yang telah membasahi seluruh wajahnya hingga membuat wajah pucat itu memerah karena kehabisan nafas. Diraihnya jemari Sehun, mengajak pemiliknya mendekat lalu memeluknya erat. Ia biarkan dongsaengnya itu menangis di dalam dekapannya. Karena sungguh, ia tak akan kuat melihat almond itu terus-terusan berair.

"Kau adalah dongsaengku, Hun –_ah_. Tidak ada hal di dunia ini yang dapat membuat _gege_ merasa jijik padamu. Tidak satu pun." Kris berbisik lirih. Ia berharap dongsaengnya dapat mendengar isi hatinya. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar saat merasakan onyx coklatnya memburam dan kelopak matanya basah. Ia yakin, pertahanannya akan runtuh saat ini juga.

"Kau satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Kau sangat berharga bagi _gege, _melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, bahkan nyawa _gege_ sekalipun. Kumohon bertahanlah! Hiduplah lebih lama untuk _gege_."

Satu tetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk Kris. Disusul puluhan lainnya hingga Kris menggigit bibirnya keras. Kris lega, ia lega bisa menangis.

'_Gege menyayangimu, nae dongsaeng._

_._

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Hai hai...

Apa satu minggu terlalu lama untuk update? Ndak kan ya... ^_^

Makasih ya yang sudah review. Yang sudah favorite dan juga follow.

Aku harap FF abal ini bisa membuat chingu terhibur

Buat chingudeul yang nunggu sequel FF Hyung!, jebal sabar ya... Laptop yang berisi prolog sama satu FF oneshot yang jadi awal cerita sequelnya masih ada dirumah. Sedangkan author sedang berada di tanah rantau. Jadi musti sabar dullu ya sampai author pulang kampung. Hihihi :D

Reviewnya ditunggu...

Gomawooooo #bowing

Pai-pai... :D


	3. Nae Dongsaeng! Chapter 3

_Seseorang pernah berkata, kematian adalah hal yang paling dekat dengan hidup manusia. Oleh karena itu, Tuhan meletakkannya pada setiap nadi masing-masing umatNya. Agar setiap ritme hentakan teratur dari urat-urat hijau yang terasa di perabaan kulit itu merefleksikan kematian bagi siapapun yang bernyawa untuk mengingatnya. Bahwa dia terasa, dia dekat, dan dia menunggu titah sang waktu untuk berhenti menghentak seiring dengan jiwa fana yang melepas sang raga dan tak akan pernah kembali. _

_._

_._

_._

Tittle : Nae Dongsaeng

Cast : Wu Yifan ak.a Kris

Oh Sehun

Genre : Brothership, angst a little bit romance

Warning : Author udah mencoba yang terbaik buat FF ini, semoga hasilnya

menghibur :)

.

.

.

Happy Reading :)

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

"Apa aku berat?" Kris menggeleng kecil menjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang memeluk erat lehernya dari belakang. Pemuda itu tengah menggendong _dongsaeng_nya yang kelelahan menuju kamarnya yang berada tak jauh dari kamar miliknya –setelah sebelumnya membersihkan muntahan Sehun juga pecahan-pecahan kaca akibat botol-botol minuman keras yang dibanting _dongsaeng_nya. Ia membenarkan letak gumpalan besar yang agak bergeser itu, mengubahnya menjadi posisi yang tepat agar _dongsaeng_nya merasa nyaman lalu berkata, "Kau sangat ringan untuk ukuran laki-laki."

Sehun mencubit pipi Kris kuat hingga menciptakan suara 'awww' dari pemiliknya. Ia terkekeh melihat Kris mengusap-usap pipinya dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut marah. "Makanya jangan menggodaku, _ge."_

"Itu kenyataan Hun-_ah_." Kris kembali mengaduh ketika kedua telinganya yang kini ganti menjadi sasaran cubitan Sehun. Hingga satu kata maaf yang terlontar dari mulutnya sukses menghentikan tingkah anarkis dongsaeng 'setan'nya itu. Ia menggerutu pelan mendengar kikikan Sehun dan kembali membenarkan posisi pemuda itu dalam gendongannya.

"_Ge_, hari ini aku senang" Sehun berkata. Sebuah senyum bahagia menghiasi pipi pucatnya, almond coklatnya nampak berbinar jenaka. Tanpa Kris sadari, ia ikut tersenyum. Kris tahu bahwa Sehun sedang berbahagia. Dan Ia menyukainya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris.

"Karena _gege_ bisa menangis." Ucap Sehun. Ia melongokkan kepalanya kedepan untuk melihat reaksi Kris. Namun ia tidak mendapati ekspresi apapun disana. wajah tampan itu terlihat datar seperti biasanya, padahal Sehun yakin bahwa _gege_nya baru saja tersenyum. Ia mendesah kecewa. Jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat Kris tersenyum dan ketika menemukan kesempatan untuk melihatnya, ia malah melewatkannya.

"Itu kesalahan" ucap Kris. Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. "Menangis itu bukanlah suatu kesalahan, _gege~._" Ucap Sehun manja. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris lalu meringis kecil merasakan punggung _gege_nya yang basah karena keringat. "Tidak akan ada orang yang akan menyalahkan _gege_ hanya karena _gege_ menangis. Laki-laki memang tidak diciptakan untuk mengeluarkan air mata secara berlebihan. Namun tak apa jika pada batasan tertentu yang tak dapat ditahan, ia menangis. Karena tangisan itu sebuah anugerah, _ge_. Dengan menangis kita dapat mengingat Tuhan dan kembali berdoa kepadaNya agar sebuah kepedihan dapat diubah menjadi kebahagiaan. Tangisan menjadi senyuman. Semua itu semata-mata adalah sebuah cara agar kita selalu mengingat Tuhan" Kris lagi-lagi tersenyum mendengar perkataan dongsaengnya –yang kali ini tak dilewatkan oleh Sehun– hingga membuat laki-laki yang lebih muda itu terlonjak bahagia.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan. Jangan bergerak, Hun-_ah_." Kris berkata dengan jengkel. Ia kesulitan berjalan karena Sehun terus-terusan melonjak-lonjak di punggungnya. "Aku bahagia, Kris _ge_." Sehun kembali berkata, membuat Kris yang mendengarnya ikut bahagia walaupun ia tak mengerti apa yang membuat dongsaengnya sebahagia itu.

Kris mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar dengan pintu coklat bertuliskan 'Sehun's Room' yang terletak beberapa meter didepannya. Ia hendak menarik kenop pintu itu namun urung dilakukannya saat dongsaengnya berkata "_Ge_, aku ingin tidur di kamar Mama dan Papa." Kris menautkan alisnya, ia heran mendengar dongsaengnya ingin tidur di kamar mendiang orang tuanya. Ia semakin menyatukan alis tebalnya saat dongsaengnya kembali merengek dan memintanya untuk segera pergi kesana dengan alasan ingin menemui seseorang.

"Ayolah, _ge_! Cepat bawa aku kesana. Mereka telah menungguku"

"Siapa?" tanya Kris singkat.

"Sudahlah, nanti _gege_ juga tahu. Palliwaa~~"

"Luhan?" Kris kembali bertanya. Sehun menggembungkan pipinya kesal._ 'Tukang kepo'_ ia membatin.

"Cepat bawa aku kesana atau rambut hasil salonan _gege_ ini rontok ditanganku~~" Kris mendengus mendengar ancaman dongsaengnya yang baginya lebih mirip dengan suara rengekan kucing teraniaya itu. Ia memutar langkahnya menuju lantai dua tempat kamar orang tuanya berada. Kakinya menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga yang hanya berjumlah dua puluh itu lalu berjalan beberapa langkah hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu coklat dengan ukiran sayap naga di sisi-sisinya. Kris menelan ludahnya kasar. Pemuda itu nampak ragu. Sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya empat tahun lalu, dirinya tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam kamar yang menurutnya 'memuakkan' itu. Segala yang berada dikamar itu akan mengingatkannya pada sosok orangtuanya dan Kris tidak suka itu.

"Tunggu apalagi, _ge_! Cepat buka pintunya!" Suara Sehun membuat Kris tersadar dari lamunannya. Otaknya masih sempat menyusun beberapa kebohongan yang akan ia katakan pada dongsaengnya agar ia tak perlu masuk ke dalam, namun ia merutuk kesal saat menyadari ia tak bisa melakukannya. Pemuda yang berada dalam gendongannya ini tak mungkin ia tinggalkan begitu saja, terlebih lagi dengan keadaannya yang sedang tidak baik.

Dengan ragu ia membuka kenop berganggang keemasan itu, seketika aroma vanilla yang kuat tercium di indra penghidu keduanya. Kakak beradik itu membatu, seketika rasa rindu yang kuat mendesak dada keduanya. Sehun mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kris erat. Ia mengerjapkan kedua almondnnya yang tiba-tiba mengabur. Betapa ia merindukan pemilik aroma vanilla itu.

"Yak! Cadel! Kenapa lama sekali. Apa kau tidak tahu kami menunggumu hingga lumutan." Sebuah teriakan dari namja berkulit Tan sukses membuat kedua kakak beradik itu terlonjak kaget. Sehun mengelus dadanya pelan. "Ya! Kamjong-ah! Kau mau membuatku mati, huh?" Sehun ganti membentak. Sungguh, ia kaget mendengar suara bariton milik sahabatnya itu.

"Kris, anyyeong." Kris menatap namja cantik yang berdiri disamping namja berkulit Tan. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia mengenal mereka. Kumpulan namja-namja berisik yang telah beberapa tahun ini menjadi sahabat dongsaengnya. Bahkan namja cantik yang tadi menyapanya adalah teman kuliahnya dulu saat ia masih menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Kris. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur _king size _berwarna abu itu lalu menurunkan Sehun diatasnya, melepas sneakers biru pemiliknya lalu menyelimuti dongsaengnya hingga sebatas lutut.

"Kau pikun ya, _ge_. Kau kan yang meminta kami datang kesini" Kris mendelik mendengar ucapan Kai –namja berkulit Tan yang tingkahnya sama 'evil'nya dengan dongsaengnya. Pemuda yang seumuran dengan Sehun itu meringis kecil melihat tatapan maut milik Kris yang tertuju padanya.

"Aku tidak memintanya" ucap Kris bingung. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun yang kini tengah memasang wajah 'polos' atau 'sok polos'nya pada Kris. Kris yakin, pasti Sehun yang meminta mereka kesini.

"Tapi kau benar-benar mengirim sebuah pesan padaku, gege jelek~~" Kai membela diri. Ia mengindahkan tatapan Kris yang semakin mendelik mendengar kata 'jelek' yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Dua namja lain yang melihat interaksi keduanya tertawa nista. Mereka selalu suka melihat ekspresi sebal Kris yang digoda oleh Kai. Bagaimana dengan Kris? Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ia tak akan bisa melawan sahabat-sahabat Sehun –yang juga sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau keberatan jika kami kesini, Kris? Kalau iya, kami akan pulang." Luhan menyahut.

"Apa aku bisa melawan kalian?" tanya Kris. Sebuah pertanyaan retoris yang hanya dijawab dengan tawa nista –lagi– ketiga namja yang sangat suka melihat ekspresi teraniaya di wajah Kris.

"Baiklah, kuanggap kau mengijinkan. Aku dan Kai akan tidur disini menemani Sehun. Kalau kau ingin bergabung, kau bisa tidur di sofa. Kurasa tempat tidur itu tidak akan sanggup menampung kita berlima." Luhan berkata sembari berjalan menuju Sehun dan mulai mengusap lembut dahi pemuda itu yang basah akan keringat.

Kris lagi-lagi mendengus. Kenapa dia harus selalu menjadi korban bully mereka. Oh ayolah, bukankah rumah ini miliknya? Lalu kenapa harus dirinya yang meringkukkan tubuh pada sofa yang bahkan tak akan sanggup menampung kaki panjangnya. Dahi Kris mengernyit. Sesaat ia tersadar akan ucapan Luhan padanya. Berlima? Bukankah kalau dirinya ditambahkan dengan namja-namja gila itu jumlahnya adalah empat dan bukan lima. Apa ada seseorang lagi yang akan bergabung?

"Berlima?" tanya Kris.

"Ah _ge, _aku lupa memberitahumu. Kyungsoo _hyung_ juga akan menginap disini. Boleh ya, _ge_? Dia akan menyusul nanti" kali ini Sehun yang menjawab. Kris mengernyit bingung. Kyungsoo? Ia tak familiar dengan nama itu. Apa itu teman baru sahabat-sahabatnya?

"Kyungsoo itu mahasiswa semester enam yang sedang magang di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja, Kris. Sehun bertemu dengannya seminggu yang lalu saat aku mengajaknya untuk menjenguk Sehun." Luhan menambahkan.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_ orang yang menyenangkan, _ge_. Kau pasti akan menyukainya." Kali ini si 'hitam' Kai yang berkata. Kris mengedikkan bahunya acuh, ia tak tertarik dengan orang baru yang diceritakan oleh ketiga sahabatnya. Diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar dengan nuansa kuning gading itu, tak ada yang berubah dari kamar ini walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya. Hatinya mengernyit perih ketika bertatapan dengan tatapan teduh dan senyum menenangkan milik orang tuanya. Ia memperhatikan kedua bingkai foto yang masih terlihat rapi itu. Kris –merindukan mereka.

"_Ge_, aku lapar. Buatkan aku makanan, _ne_?" Sehun merengek. Kris tersentak dan segera mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Ya. Tunggulah." Respon Kris.

"Kubantu kau, Kris. Aku tidak ingin dapurmu meledak dan membuat wajah tampanmu itu gosong." Luhan berjalan mendahului Kris diiringi tawa nista dua maknae –Sehun dan Kai.

.

_Terkutuklah dirimu, Kris!_

.

.

**Nae Dongsaeng**

.

.

"Kamjong-ah.."

"Hmmm?"

"Aku akan pergi sebentar lagi."

". . . ."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja tanpaku, kan?"

Kai mencengkeram remote yang digenggamnya. Pemuda itu menatap kosong layar _flat_ didepannya. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum terulas di bibir tebalnya lalu berkata "Sehun –ah, kau tidak akan kemana-mana."

Kai beranjak dari sofa lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun. Ia mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan namja yang lahirnya hanya terpaut beberapa bulan darinya itu. Digenggamnya jemari Sehun lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Aku merasakannya Jongin –ah." Ucap Sehun. Ia menyebut Kai dengan nama aslinya. Tanda bahwa ia sedang ingin berbicara dengan sahabatnya itu dengan serius.

"Merasakan apa?" tanya Kai. Ia berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu. Pemuda itu sama seperti Kris, tak pernah suka berada dalam situasi melankolis yang hanya akan membuatnya menangis. Sehun mendekat ke arah Kai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan namja _tan_ itu, lalu memeluknya erat. Ia dapat mendengar detak jantung Kai yang menghentak keras. Ia juga dapat merasakan deru nafas namja yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu memburu.

"Kumohon jagalah Kris _ge_ untukku" Sehun berkata pelan. Ia semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada Kai. Tak membiarkan sedikit pun jarak memisahkan mereka.

"Hun –ah..." lirih Kai. Ia menarik dagu Sehun lembut. Ditatapnya almond yang berair itu. Hatinya mengernyit sakit melihat buliran bening mulai mengaliri pipi pucat Sehun. Ia dapat merasakan kepedihan yang dialami sahabatnya itu, membuatnya merasakan rasa yang sama.

"Bertahanlah lebih lama lagi" ucap Kai. Ia mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum sembari mengusap air matanya yang terjatuh. "Aku tidak bisa Jongin –ah"

Kai menangis. Ia tidak dapat menahan isakannya. Ia balas memeluk Sehun erat. Menumpahkan rasa sedih dan khawatirnya pada satu-satunya sahabat yang selalu mengerti dirinya. Sungguh, ia ingin mengadu pada Tuhan. Bersimpuh pada penguasa semesta itu agar memberikan separuh umurnya pada Sehun. Ia menyayangi Sehun, ia tak akan pernah sanggup merelakan sahabatnya itu pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali.

"Jangan menangis, Jongin –ah. Kumohon.. Hiks... Jangan menangis"

Keduanya terisak bersamaan. Menguatkan hati masing-masing dengan sebuah pelukan yang menyalurkan rasa hangat dalam hati keduanya. Kematian bukanlah hal yang diinginkan oleh setiap orang. Namun, tak ada seorang pun yang mampu menghentikan garis takdir yang telah dituliskan Tuhan dalam hidup seseorang. Dan Kai menyesalinya.

"Jadi kau mengundangku kesini hanya untuk menitipkan naga bodoh itu padaku, huh?" tanya Kai sete;ah tangisnya reda. Sehun menghentikan tangisnya dan terkekeh pelan melihat sahabatnya itu merajuk.

"Ha..Ha..Ha... Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi _babby sitter_, Jongin –_ah_?"

"Yak! Kau dongsaeng kurang ajar. Aku tidak yakin surga mau menerima setan sepertimu menjadi penghuninya." Kai menjitak kepala Sehun pelan. Keduanya tertawa bersamaan, namun salah satunya terdiam dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin. Ia menatap sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba terdiam itu.

"Ah~ rontok lagi ya. Itu sudah biasa Jongin –ah." Sehun memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya. Ia memaklumi sahabatnya yang nampak terkejut akibat rambutnya yang lagi-lagi rontok itu. Ia mengambil rontokan rambut yang berada dalam genggaman Kai lalu menaruhnya diatas nakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Hei Sehun!" Kai berseru. Ia –lagi-lagi menatap almond coklat itu dalam. Hatinya hancur melihat senyuman yang terpatri pada bibir sahabatnya itu. Sebegitu menderitanya kah sahabatnya itu? Tapi mengapa ia masih bisa tersenyum?

"Ada apa Jongin?" rengek Sehun. Ia menatap sahabatnya bingung. Kai menatapnya kosong tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan botak secepat ini."

"YAK! KAMJONG SIALAN! KUBUNUH KAU!" Teriakan Sehun menggema pada langit-langit kamar. Keduanya tertawa bersamaan. Entah tawa yang sebenarnya atau hanyalah sebuah tawa penghapus luka. Bagi mereka yang hanyalah remaja belasan tahun, tak ada kesedihan yang bertahan selamanya. Mereka yakin, suatu saat nanti akan ada kebahagiaan yang akan menggantikan kesedihan itu sendiri. Ya, mereka percaya itu

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Gimana chapter ini chingu?

Semoga menghibur ya. Maaf dua chapter kemaren pendek banget T.T

Tunggu Chap selanjutnya yaaa, mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter lagi FF ini akan tamat.

Oh iya FF ini mungkin akan ada sedikit unsur romance nya. Entah antara Kris-Kyungsoo atau Kai-Kyungsoo. Semoga siappun pairnya nanti, chingu suka ya.

Makasih buat yang udah review, follow atau favourite # bow 90 derajat

.

And Last, mind to review?


	4. Nae Dongsang! Chapter 4

**Tittle : Nae Dongsaeng**

**Cast : Wu Yifan ak.a Kris**

** Oh Sehun**

**Genre : Brothership, angst a little bit romance**

**Warning : Author udah mencoba yang terbaik buat FF ini, semoga hasilnya**

**menghibur -Typo bertebaran**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

Kris menggerutu sebal, ia tengah berkutat dengan tumpukan piring-piring serta wajan penggorengan kotor yang terlihat menumpuk di atas bak pencucian. Pemuda setinggi tiang listrik itu terpaksa harus mencuci semuanya sendirian, setelah Luhan, partner memasaknya –jika diboleh dibilang seperti itu karena pada kenyataannya Luhan lah yang memasak semuanya dan Kris hanya duduk diam mengamati- meninggalkannya sendirian dengan alasan menjemput seseorang.

"Kyungsoo tidak biasa pergi sendirian, Kris. Ia bisa tersesat. Aku akan menjemputnya. Kau cuci piring-piring kotor itu!" ucap Luhan sebelum meninggalkan Kris. Pemuda itu heran dengan sahabatnya, untuk apa Luhan dengan sukarela menjemput seseorang yang bernama Kyungsoo. Lagipula jika tersesat, orang itu bisa bertanya bukan?

Entahlah, Kris tidak ingin memikirkannya, ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada bak cucian dan kembali menggerutu kesal melihat tumpukan piring-piring yang masih menggunung.

.

.

.

Nae Dongsaeng

.

.

Langit tampak gelap. Bulan sabit bertengger cantik dibalik gulungan awan hitam yang bergerak seiring dengan putaran roda bumi. Sayangnya para bintang nampak tak ingin menunjukkan kerlipnya, hingga langit malam tak berpendar seperti seharusnya. Kris baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan mencuci piringnya dan mendapati dongsaengnya telah tertidur saat ia kembali ke kamar orang tuanya.

"Kemana perginya kkamjong?" gumam Kris entah pada siapa. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya saat tak mendapati Kai Kim Jongin disana.

Pemuda itu mengedikkan bahunya acuh lalu membenahi selimut Sehun yang melorot. Ia memandang wajah dongsaengnya yang tampak damai ketika tidur. Diusapnya lembut pipi pucat dongsaengnya dan tersenyum masam menyadari betapa tirusnya pipi yang dulunya _chubby_ itu. Tangannya beralih menggenggam jemari Sehun yang tak tertutupi selimut lalu mengusapnya pelan, membandingkan miliknya dan milik dongsaengnya dan tertawa pelan saat menyadari betapa miripnya jari-jari mereka. Lentik. Satu kata yang mendeskripsikan jemari keduanya. Kris sangat bersyukur ia dan Sehun mewarisi jemari 'mama'nya –panggilannya juga Sehun untuk eomma mereka- daripada harus mewarisi jari-jari pendek dan 'gendut' milik appanya.

"Sleep well, nae dongsaeng"

Kris melepaskan genggamannya dan berniat untuk pergi sebelum ekor matanya menangkap sesosok bayangan hitam yang berada di balkon kamar orang tuanya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dan berjalan pelan menuju balkon.

"Jongin?" Jongin, sosok yang dipanggil Kris menoleh. Pemuda tan itu menyeringai kecil dengan tangan yang ia tumpukan pada pinggiran balkon.

"Wae?" jawabnya

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kris. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat lalu mengikuti Jongin –menumpukan sikutnya pada pinggiran balkon.

"Sedang ingin." Jawab Jongin singkat. Kris tak bertanya lagi.

Keduanya terdiam. Hanya semilir angin malam sesekali bertiup menggerakkan rambut keduanya.

"Kenapa tidak ada bintang, _Ge_?" Jongin berucap. Ia yang pertama kali memutuskan keheningan yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Kris. Kris menautkan alisnya lalu mengganti arah pandangnya menjadi keatas –pada langit.

"Entahlah" jawab Kris. Ia tetap mempertahankan posisinya, memandang langit yang tak berpendar seperti biasanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa kecewa tidak bisa melihat kerlip substansi berwarna-warni itu.

"Aku akan tidak punya teman lagi, _Ge_" ucap Jongin lirih

Kris mengganti arah pandangnya dan menoleh pada pemuda yang berada disampingnya. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti, dipandangnya Jongin yang tetap pada posisinya. Memandang langit dengan siku yang bertumpu pada pinggiran balkon. Dilihatnya mata elang milik Jongin yang tampak sembab. Apa Jongin habis menangis?

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kris mengabaikan pemikirannya.

"Bukankah sahabatku hanya dia, _Ge_? Lalu kenapa Tuhan mau mengambilnya?" Jongin memandang Kris sendu. Pemuda itu tak bisa menyembunyikan raut sedihnya pada sosok yang lebih tua darinya itu. Kris yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tak suka membicarakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan dongsaengnya, apalagi mengenai kondisinya.

"Kupikir si cadel itu akan menemaniku selamanya, tapi berani-beraninya dia ingin meninggalkanku. Hah~~ si hitam Kamjong akan sendiri lagi, kesepian lagi.

Dia pikir surga mau menerima Setan mesum sepertinya? Harusnya– "

Jongin tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya saat pemuda disampingnya melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada kedua bahu miliknya. Kris memeluk pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu erat, satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin pelan –berharap ia bisa menguatkan pemuda tan itu. Bagaimanapun, ia tahu perasaan Jongin yang sudah ia anggap dongsaengnya sendiri itu.

Jongin sama seperti Sehun, –Kesepian dan terabaikan– namun dalam artian dan konteks yang berbeda. Jika dongsaengnya merasa kesepian karena kedua orang tua mereka telah meninggal serta dirinya yang egois karena lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada dongsaengnya, Jongin harus terbiasa dengan hal itu. Orangtuanya adalah pebisnis handal. Keduanya terlalu sibuk mengurusi bisnis keluarga 'Kim' yang mereka kelola hingga mengharuskan meninggalkan 'si kecil Jongin' selama berbulan-bulan bahkan bertahun-tahun. Jongin tidak pernah mengeluh, ia mengerti segala hal yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya adalah untuknya, untuk masa depannya. Untuk itu ia hanya bisa tersenyum saat teman-teman Sekolah Dasarnya dulu sering mengejeknya karena orangtuanya tidak pernah menjemputnya. Ia hanya bisa menekan rasa irinya saat melihat teman-teman Sekolah Menengahnya tertawa bahagia karena kedatangan orang tua mereka saat pengumuman kelulusan. Harusnya ia bisa merasakan itu. Ya, harusnya jika kedua orangtuanya tidak lebih mementingkan bisnis-bisnis itu daripada dirinya.

Tidak ada yang menarik dari perkenalan Sehun dan Jongin. Hanya dua remaja di tingkat Senior yang secara kebetulan duduk sebangku.

"_Kau cadel ya?" ucap Jongin pada pemuda disampingnya. Ia melirik 'name tag' yang tersemat di dada kiri pemuda berkulit albino yang mulai hari ini menjadi teman sebangkunya. 'Oh Sehun'_

"_Kupikir mataku bermasalah, tidak tahunya kulitmu benar-benar gosong. Ckckck" balas pemuda yang dipanggil 'cadel' oleh Jongin._

Dan dimulailah perang kata-kata antara keduanya. Tidak ada hari tanpa 'perang' bagi mereka, hingga tak ada yang menyangka 'si cadel' dan 'si hitam' menjadi sahabat karib sampai sekarang.

"_Gege_ –hiks " Satu isakan lolos dari mulut Jongin. Ia mencengkeram punggung Kris erat. Menyalurkan kesedihan yang ia rasakan pada _Gege_nya.

Sehun, bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan kedudukan pemuda itu dalam hidupnya. Ia sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan telah mempertemukannya dengan Sehun yang perlahan-lahan mengubah warna hidupnya. Ia bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Oh Sehun. Jongin sangat menyayanginya.

"Maaf...Hiks... Hiks... Maafkan aku,_ Ge._" Jongin semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada pelukan Kris. Ia tahu, tidak seharusnya dia menangis didepan Kris. Itu hanya akan menambah kesedihan Kris. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa mengontrol air matanya sesuka hati. Melihat sahabatnya diambang kematian bukanlah suatu hal yang ingin dia lihat dalam hidupnya.

"Menangislah, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kris. Tangannya tak berhenti menepuk-nepuk punggung tegap Jongin. Ia memejamkan matanya yang lagi-lagi mengabur. Kris ingin mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi ia tak mampu. Pada kenyataannya Jongin bukanlah anak berumur sepuluh tahun yang bisa ia bohongi dengan mudah. Keduanya sama-sama tahu kondisi Sehun jauh dari kata baik. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, bersama-sama menguatkan hati dan belajar melepas ketidakikhlasan pada garis Tuhan yang telah tertulis untuk Sehun.

"Jongin –ah. _Gomawo_ telah menyayangi Sehun. _Gomawo_ telah menjadi sahabat terbaik yang pernah Sehun punya"

Satu tetes air mata lagi-lagi jatuh dari pelupuk Kris

Dan Jongin mengeraskan tangisnya.

.

.

.

Nae Dongsaeng

.

.

.

Kris terbangun saat suara-suara berisik membuat tidurnya tak lagi nyaman. Ia mengumpat tertahan mendengar teriakan bariton seseorang diluar sana yang sudah pasti milik bocah bernama 'Kim Jongin'. Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat tidur empuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kepalanya pusing dan perutnya bergejolak aneh –ini sudah pasti efek alkohol yang diminumnya kemarin. Kris berjalan sempoyongan menuju kloset dan segera menumpukan kedua tangannya pada pinggiran kloset. Kris terengah-engah, keringatnya membasahi wajah tampannya. Ia memuntahkan isi perutnya berkali-kali hingga yang keluar hanyalah air.

"_Gege_!" Sebuah teriakan dari dongsaengnya membuat Kris terlonjak kaget.

"Ya! Sehun-ah. Kau pikir gege tuli, hah?" Kris membentak Sehun. Diliriknya dongsaengnya yang kini tengah berkacak pinggang memandangnya.

"Wae?" tanya Kris pada Sehun. Ia bangkit dari posisi setengah duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Rasakan sekarang! Siapa yang menyuruh _gege _minum, huh?" Sehun mengikuti Kris berjalan keluar lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur milik Kris.

"Siapa yang membuatku melakukannya?" jawab Kris enggan. Ia baru saja akan menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali pada tempat tidur. Namun, tendangan Sehun pada kakinya membuatnya menjerit sakit dan menjatuhkan pantatnya pada Lantai kamar yang dingin.

"Ya Tuhan _Ge_, teriakanmu seperti _yeoja_ saja." Kris mendelik mendengar ejekan Sehun. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan mengusap tulang keringnya yang terlihat merah. _'Dongsaeng kurang ajar'_ batinnya.

"Yak! Oh Sehun. Kenapa kau mengacau pagiku, hah? Keluar dari kamar _gege_, sekarang!" usir Kris.

"_Gege_~~" Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Apalagi sekarang? Kris hafal sekali tabiat dongsaengnya. Rengekan khas Sehun yang baru saja ia dengar pastilah karena dongsaengnya ingin meminta sesuatu.

"Rengekanmu tidak mempan, Hun-_ah_" ucap Kris. Ia mengabaikan Sehun yang kini mengguncang-guncang bahunya dan lebih memilih menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada selimut hangatnya.

"_Ge_, aku ingin ke Lotte World." Ucap Sehun. Ia masih setia mengguncang-guncang bahu Kris, berharap _gege_nya mengabulkan permintaannya.

"_Shireo!_" Kris mendengus. Ini _weekend_ dan ia tak ingin melewatkan hari minggunya untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna.

"Ayolah _Ge_~" Sehun lagi-lagi merajuk. Guncangan di tubuh Kris semakin kuat hingga membuat pemuda itu bangun dari tidurnya.

"_Gege_ lelah, Sehun-_ah._" Ucap Kris. Kris benar-benar lelah, tadi malam ia baru bisa tidur jam satu pagi. Itupun, karena harus menenangkan si hitam kamjong yang tak henti-hentinya menangis.

"Tapi aku ingin ke Lotte World~" Sehun bersikeras.

Kris menulikan pendengarannya.

"_Gege_, jebal~~"

Ia tidak akan goyah.

"_Gege~~"_

"_. . . ."_

"_Kris Ge ayolah~~"_

"_. . . ."_

"Bbuing-Bbuing~~"

.

**Fuck!**

.

Kris bersumpah ia membenci buing-buing sialan milik dongsaengnya. Ia tak akan sanggup melihat kadar keimutan dongsaengnya ketika mengucapkan kalimat laknat itu disertai dengan aegyo yang membuat Kris harus menahan teriakan 'Ah~~ betapa imutnya dirimu, Oh Sehun~~'

Kris masih cukup waras untuk melakukannya.

"Beri gege waktu lima belas menit untuk mandi" ucap Kris menyerah seraya bangkit dari tidurnya dan bergerak menuju kamar mandi tanpa menyadari seringaian lebar tertampang di wajah polos Sehun.

'_Kena kau, Ge'_

.

.

.

Nae Dongsaeng

.

.

.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya di pagi ini Kris mendengus. Dua bocah didepannya tengah menatapnya penuh harap. Oke, Kris bisa mengatakan wajah Sehun memang cocok dengan aegyo yang terpasang di wajah polosnya, tapi masalahnya ada pada bocah satunya yang berdiri disamping Sehun.

"Kenapa kau harus ikut?" tanya Kris malas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin.

"Jebal, biarkan aku ikut _Ge_~" rengek Jongin.

Kris bergidik ngeri. Entahlah, ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang aegyo gagal dari seorang Kim Jongin memang menakutkan. Jongin tengah mengedipkan matanya berulang kali dan merengek pada Kris layaknya anak kecil yang bagi Kris rengekannya dapat membuat bayi-bayi menangis ketakutan. Pemuda itu menatap Kris dengan binar penuh harap.

"Apa matamu bintitan, Jong?" tanya Kris sembari mengusap tengkuknya. Sumpah demi buing-buing sialan Sehun, wajah _manly_ Jongin tidak cocok dengan aegyo sedikitpun.

"Gege~~ jebal. Biarkan aku ikut"

"Kris Ge~~ Biarkan kamjong ikut, ne?"

". . . ."

"GEGE!" Sehun dan Jongin teriak bersamaan, membuat Kris yang mendengarnya terlonjak kaget.

"Bisakah kalian tidak membuatku kaget, hah?" Kris mengusap dadanya yang sedikit berjengit akibat kelakuan dua bocah dihadapannya. Dihembuskan nafasnya perlahan lalu berkata "Ku pikir mobilku masih cukup untuk menampung bocah hitam itu."

Sehun dan Jongin yang mengerti bahwa Kris mengijinkan Jongin ikut segera berteriak gembira. Sedangkan Kris lagi-lagi hanya bisa pasrah menyadari bahwa seharian ini ia akan menjadi baby sitter dua orang bocah dengan kadar kehiperaktifan lebih.

"Kemana perginya Luhan?" tanya Kris.

"Ah, Luhan _gege_? Dia ada jadwal operasi subuh tadi." Jongin menjawab

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan. Indra penghidunya mencium bau-bau wangi yang ia pastikan adalah makanan. Dilihatnya meja makan di seberang sana, alisnya mengernyit melihat meja makan yang biasanya kosong itu kini penuh dengan macam-macam makanan.

"Siapa yang memasak?" Tanya Kris heran. Tidak mungkin dua bocah hiperaktif itu yang memasak, kalaupun iya Kris yakin ia tak akan pernah menyentuh masakan keduanya. Tentu saja, karena Kris tidak ingin berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kyungsoo Hyung memasak untuk kita _Ge_. Cobalah, masakan Kyungsoo Hyung memang yang terbaik. Dia benar-benar istri idamanku." Sehun berkata sembari memamerkan gigi putihnya.

Kris meraih sumpit lalu mengambil sedikit daging asap yang tersusun rapi dia atas sebuah piring putih.

Satu suapan

'Hmmmm'

Dua suapan

'Ini benar-benar enak'

Tiga suapan

"Apa Kyungsoo itu wanita?" tanya Kris penasaran. Sungguh, masakan yang dimasak oleh orang yang bernama Kyungsoo itu sangatlah enak. Mengingatkan Kris pada setiap masakan mamanya yang sangat ia sukai.

Kris mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat Sehun dan Kai yang tertawa keras.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris bingung

"_Gege babo_! Bukankah tadi Sehun memanggilnya Hyung? Lalu kenapa masih berfikir kalau Kyungsoo Hyung itu wanita. Tentu saja dia laki-laki. Ha –ha –ha" Kris mengedikkan bahunya acuh mendengar jawaban Jongin. Siapapun yang mencicipi makanan ini pasti akan mengira Kyungsoo adalah seorang wanita. Tidak mungkin seorang namja mampu membuat masakan seenak ini –selain seorang chef tentunya.

"Lalu dimana orang itu?" Kris lagi-lagi bertanya. Dia penasaran dengan sosok Kyungsoo yang akhir-akhir ini sering dibicarakan oleh orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Kyungsoo Hyung menemani Luhan _Ge_ ke rumah sakit, _ge_" Jawab Sehun.

Kris ingat, Luhan pernah mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah mahasiswa semester enam yang sedang magang di rumah sakit tempat Luhan bekerja. Mungkin saja pemuda itu sedang melakukan observasi seperti yang dulu ia lakukan saat masih menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya maklum. Dan sepertinya ia harus menunda rasa penasarannya untuk bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Kyungsoo itu.

"Palli _Ge_! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin ke Lotte World." Sehun berseru tak sabar. Ia menggandeng lengan Jongin dan segera menarik sahabatnya itu meninggalkan Kris.

"Tunggulah di mobil" ucap Kris sembari melanjutkan makan besarnya pada Sehun yang kini telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Nae Dongsaeng

.

.

.

"Woaaaaa...Kamjong ini bukan mimpi kan?"

"Kalau ini mimpi pun, jangan bangunkan aku Hun-_ah_"

Kris memutar bola matanya mendengar percakapan dua bocah disampingnya yang menurutnya sangat hiperbolis. Oh ayolah, ini hanya tempat bermain bagi orang-orang yang tidak punya pekerjaan. Haruskah mereka sekagum itu?

Ketiganya melewati pintu masuk Lotte World setelah sebelumnya membeli tiket dengan antrian yang berjubel. Dua bocah remaja disamping Kris tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata 'woa' 'omo' 'Ya Tuhan' dan kalimat-kalimat kekaguman lainnya yang lagi-lagi membuat Kris memutar kedua bola matanya.

Lotte World memang mengagumkan –Kris mengoreksi perkataannya. Taman bermain yang terletak di tengah kota Seoul itu hadir dengan arsitek gedung yang begitu megah dan indah. Tempat ini tidak hanya memliki wahana-wahana yang berada di dalam ruangan saja, namun juga di luar ruangan. Dari pintu masuk saja, ia dapat melihat balon udara yang akan mengajak pengunjung berpetualang ke udara dan menikmati pemandangan Lotte World yang begitu megah dari atas. Benar-benar taman hiburan yang menakjubkan. Tidak heran jika banyak orang ingin pergi kesini.

"Ya Sehun-_ah _jangan berlari!" teriak Kris pada Sehun. Disusulnya Sehun dan Jongin yang berada beberapa meter didepannya.

"Tapi ini menyenangkan, _Ge_" jawab Sehun. Ia kembali menarik tangan Jongin untuk mengajak pemuda tan itu berlari. Namun tepian keras dari Kris membuat pegangan keduanya terlepas.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mematuhi perkataan _gege_ sekali saja Oh Sehun" ucap Kris dingin. Ia menatap tajam almond coklat Sehun. Ada raut keterkejutan disana, namun dengan segera ekspresi itu berubah menjadi tak kalah dinginnya dari ekspresi Kris sekarang.

"Jebal _Ge_, jangan merusak hariku." Ucap Sehun.

"Patuhi _Gege_ atau kita pulang sekarang!" Kris tak mau kalah. Katakan dia egois, namun itu semua demi kebaikan dongsaengnya. Kris tahu bahwa kondisi Sehun tidaklah baik. Berlari sedikit saja dapat mengantarkannya ke ruang ICU. Dan yang baru saja dilakukan Sehun membuat jantung Kris berdetak tak terkendali. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sehun. Ia tidak akan pernah sanggup melihat itu. Namun dongsaengnya nampaknya tak mengerti.

"Kris _Ge_, biarkan Sehun bermain disini sepuasnya, nde?" bela Jongin. Kris memandang Jongin kesal, ia menyesali keputusannya membawa Jongin jika pada akhirnya pemuda tan itu hanya akan mendukung perbuatan dongsaengnya. Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa keadaan sahabatnya itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja? Kris sungguh ingin membunuh pemuda tan itu sekarang juga.

"K –au" Kris hendak mengumpat pada Jongin. Namun tatapan Jongin padanya urung membuatnya mengucapkan kata-kata yang tertahan di lidahnya. Tatapan itu –seperti memohon.

"Kris _ge_ ada benarnya Sehun _chagi_. Lebih baik kita jalan saja. Lagipula kita masih punya banyak waktu sampai Lotte Wolrd ditutup bukan? Tidak perlu terburu-buru. _Otte?_" Jongin mengabaikan Kris yang menatapanya tajam. Ia mengusap bahu Sehun yang bergetar, Jongin tahu sahabatnya itu tengah menahan tangis.

"_Kajja_, Jongin –ah" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin dan kembali menyusuri taman bermain terbesar di Asia itu, meninggalkan Kris yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Dalam sekejap ekspresi dingin di wajah Sehun berangsur-angsur ceria. Dan kedua sahabat itu kembali tertawa lepas.

Kris menatap punggung Sehun dan Jongin yang menjauh. Tangannya gemetar tak terkendali. Seluruh otot-ototnya terasa lemas, hingga ia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat duduk terdekat. Kris mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Dilihatnya dongsaengnya yang kini tengah menaiki sebuah wahana dengan kuda-kuda yang berputar pelan. Ada raut bahagia yang sangat kentara disana yang mau tak mau membuat Kris menyunggingkan senyumnya.

'_Jongin –ah, apa ini yang terakhir kalinya?'_

.

"Kris _Ge_, _Gege_ memang daebak!" Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kris. Ekspresi dingin yang ditujukan pada Kris sebelumnya menguap entah kemana, berganti dengan senyum khas kanak-kanak yang sering ia perlihatkan pada _gege_nya.

"Ayo naik yang itu, _Ge_!" ucap Sehun. Tangannya menunjuk sebuah wahana berbentuk persegi empat yang bergerak keatas lalu terjun kebawah dengan kecepatan yang Kris tak bisa bayangkan.

Kris mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Sehun lalu kembali menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Melihat permainan bernama _bungee drop_ itu saja membuatnya ingin muntah.

"_Shireo_! Biarkan Jongin saja yang menaikinya" ucap Kris. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Kris menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Sensasi mual yang dirasakannya setelah tubuh tingginya dijungkir-balikkan pada ketinggan seratus meter oleh wahana yang bernama 'Gyro Swing' membuatnya ingin segera pergi dari tempat sialan ini. Pemuda itu melirik Jongin yang berdiri tak jauh disampingnya. Sepertinya keadaan Jongin tak jauh lebih baik darinya. Jongin terlihat membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang menutup erat mulutnya. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir deras di pelipis pemuda itu.

"Sehun –ah. Kita istirahat ne" ucap Jongin lirih. Wajahnya tampak pucat. Keringat dingin tak berhenti mengaliri wajah tampannya.

"Ha –ha, wae? Kau menyerah Jongin –ah?" Sedang sang pelaku yang membuat keadaan Kris dan Jongin seperti itu hanya tertawa geli.

Sehun menyuruh Kris dan Jongin untuk menaiki semua wahana ekstrim yang ada di Lotte World dengan alasan ia tak mungkin menaikinya karena ia sedang sakit. Untuk itu ia ingin mereka yang menggantikan dirinya menaiki semua wahana itu. Namun sepertinya kedua pemuda itu bukanlah pecinta hal-hal yang berbau ekstrim, lihatlah keadaan mereka. Pucat dengan keringat yang mengalir deras di tubuh keduanya.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi Sehun–ah~ Kita istirahat dulu, ne?" rengek Jongin. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat jika harus merelakan tubuhnya diombang-ambingkan lagi. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya semakin mual.

"Ha –ha , arrasso. Ah, bagaimana kalau kesana?" ucap Sehun.

Lotte World memiliki fasilitas-fasilitas luar biasa untuk ukuran sebuah tamaan bermain. Ada pusat perbelanjaan, hotel-hotel yang berdiri megah, museum rakyat Korea, fasilitas olahraga_, ice skating_, dan masih banyak lagi. Ditambah pula toko souvenir yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Beberapa diantaranya menjual bandu-bandu lucu seperti yang sekarang tengah dikenakan oleh Sehun.

"Kau tampak lucu Hun -ah" Jongin tertawa melihat Sehun mengenakan sebuah bandu berbentuk telinga kelinci. Membuat sahabatnya itu nampak lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Sehun. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di sebuah cermin besar yang memang disediakan toko tersebut.

"Coba kau pakai ini Jong" usul Sehun sambil menyerahkan sebuah bandu berbentuk telinga kucing.

"Wah~~ kyeopta" Sehun bertepuk tangan puas. Jongin tampak seperti 'kucing garong' batin Sehun. Ia terkikik geli.

"Ah~ Kris _ge. _Coba kau pakai ini" Jongin menyodorkan sebuah bandu dengan bentuk telinga monyet pada Kris. Kris menerimanya enggan. Oh ayolah, apa seorang direktur muda seperti dirinya pantas mengenakan bandu bulu-bulu seperti ini?

"Woahhh... Kau seperti monyet sungguhan, _Ge_" Sehun tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Jongin. Sedangkan Kris mendelik sebal pada bocah hitam yang dengan teganya mengatai-ngatainya monyet.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sehun –ah?" tanya Kris pada Sehun. Ketiganya sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak di depan toko souvenir yang baru saja mereka masuki.

"Ne" ucap Sehun singkat. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sesak, tak ingin membuat Kris maupun Jongin merasa khawatir. Sehun telah melewati batasnya hari ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja Hun –ah? Kau tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan" Jongin mengusulkan. Jujur saja, ia khawatir pada keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Aishhh~~ Kau berlebihan Kamjong" Sehun berdecak kesal. Ia tak suka jika orang-orang sudah kembali mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aniya~~ aku ingin pulang. Aku tidak kuat melihat wahana-wahana mengerikan itu Hun –ah" Jongin merengek. Membuat Sehun dan Kris yang melihatnya menahan nafsunya untuk tidak mencekik pemuda hitam itu.

"Baiklah~ tapi kita foto dulu nde. Kka~ pakailah bandu itu." Sehun mengulurkan bandu telinga kucing pada Jongin. Kris tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya. Ia tahu Jongin tidak benar-benar ingin pulang. Ia hanya merajuk supaya Sehun mau diajak pulang. Kris benar-benar bersyukur karena Sehun memiliki sahabat sebaik Jongin.

"Kris _Ge_, fotokan kami!" Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jeansnya dan mengambil foto dua orang sahabat itu. Ketiganya tersenyum melihat hasil foto yang tampak memuaskan.

"Sekarang giliran kau dan _gege_mu, Hun –ah" Jongin mengambil alih ponsel Kris dan bersiap memotret kakak beradik itu.

"Hana

Dul

Set"

**KLIK!**

**.**

**'_Aku menyayangi kalian berdua'_**

.

.

Kini ketiganya berada di dalam _Fortuner_ milik Kris. Jalanan Seoul di sore hari tampak ramai namun tak mengakibatkan macet seperti yang biasa terjadi saat pagi. Sinar lembayung tampak membias di kaca mobil Kris, membuat pantulan jingga kekuningan disana.

Sehun memandang lampu-lampu penerang jalan yang berjejer di sepanjang jalanan Seoul. Senyum bahagia tak henti-hentinya tersungging di bibr tipisnya. Ia sangat menikmati hari ini. Menghabiskan harinya bersama orang yang disayanginya merupakan impiannya. Dulu sebelum dirinya mengidap penyakit mematikan itu, Kris tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untuknya. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan di dekat rumah. Ia tahu Kris bekerja keras siang malam membangun kembali perusahaan orang tua mereka yang hampir bangkrut akibat kematian kedua orangtuanya untuk menghidupi dirinya. Namun ada satu waktu dimana ia merasa rindu, rindu menghabiskan waktunya bersama _Gege_nya. Dan saat ia bisa mewujudkannya, ia tak bisa menahan rasa bahagia yang membuncah di dadanya.

"Kris _Ge_~" panggil Sehun pada Kris yang sedang menyetir disebelahnya.

"Hmmm"

"Aku ingin bubble tea. Kita berhenti dulu di taman sana, nde?" pinta Sehun.

Kris mengangguk lalu menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah taman tak jauh dari kedai kecil yang menjual bubble tea –minuman kesukaan dongsaengnya. Ia hendak membangunkan Jongin yang tertidur karena kelelahan di jok belakang namun Sehun mencegahnya.

"Biarkan dia tidur_, ge_. Aku ingin bersama _gege_ saja." Lagi-lagi Kris mengangguk lalu membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia meraih Sehun dalam gendongannya dan mulai berjalan menuju kedai langganan mereka.

"_Gege_~ aku malu." Ucap Sehun. Ia bergerak tak nyaman diatas punggung Kris.

"Katakan pada _gege_ jika ada orang yang mengejekmu. _Gege_ pastikan ia tak akan bisa berjalan selamanya." Ucap Kris enteng. Sedangkan Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya –_Gege_nya memang berlebihan.

"Anyyeong Sehun –ah. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kenapa kau lama tak kesini, hah?" Seseorang berperawakan tinggi menyapa Kris dan Sehun dengan suara cemprengnya. Kris menggosok telinganya yang gatal, entahlah ia memang sedikit alergi dengan suara yang dimiliki Chen –pemilik kedai bubble tea langganan mereka.

"Haha, maafkan aku Chen Hyung. Kau merindukanku, eoh?" goda Sehun. Ia memang akrab dengan laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Terlalu sering menghabiskan waktunya di kedai milik Chen membuat keduanya dekat. Sehun sangat menyukai bubble tea yang dijual oleh Chen, baginya bubble tea disinilah yang paling enak diantara bubble tea yang dijual di toko-toko lain.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau sakit lagi, huh?" Chen memandang Sehun cemas. Ia meraba kening Sehun dan tersenyum lega mendapati suhu tubuh Sehun yang normal. Chen tahu perihal penyakit yang diderita Sehun. Untuk itu, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya pada pemuda yang sudah ia anggap dongsaengnya sendiri itu.

"EHEM." Deheman keras dari Kris membuat keduanya berhenti sejenak dari acara 'temu-kangen' yang membuat Kris terabaikan. Chen memandang Kris canggung, gigi putihnya berderet rapi membentuk sebuah cengiran.

"Oh, anyyeong Kris. Maaf melupakanmu." Ucap Chen merasa bersalah yang membuat Sehun terkikik geli. Kedua orang itu memang tidak begitu dekat. Kris yang akan selalu menggosok telinganya jika mendengar suara cempreng milik Chen dan Chen yang akan mencak-mencak melihatnya. Apa Kris pikir Chen itu sebuah alergen yang akan membuatnya alergi, begitu?

Kris memutar bola matanya malas lalu berkata "Satu bubble tea seperti biasanya dibungkus"

"Eh? Kenapa tidak diminum disini saja?" tanya Chen heran. Biasanya Sehun akan memlilih menghabiskan bubble tea nya di kedai miliknya daripada membawanya pulang.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di taman bersama Kris _Ge_, Chen _hyung_" ucap Sehun menjawab kebingungan Chen.

"Oh" Chen mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau tidak ingin pesan juga Kris?" Chen menawari. Tapi sudah pasti ia tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh pemuda tiang listrik itu.

"Bubble tea is not my style" jawab Kris datar. Dan Sehun lagi-lagi terkikik geli melihat Chen yang diam-diam memutar bola matanya malas.

"Arrasso. Aku akan segera kembali. Tunggu sebentar, _nde_" Chen segera berlari ke dalam dan beberapa menit kemudian membawa sebuah kantung kresek yang berisi bubble tea pesanan Sehun.

"Igo! Untukmu gratis. Karena kau jarang pergi ke kesini _Hyung_ membuatkannya khusus untukmu." Chen menyodorkan bungkusan kresek itu dan segera disambut dengan senyuman childish Sehun.

"Woah... Gomapta Chen _Hyung_. Aku menyayangimu" Sehun terlonjak-lonjak gembira diatas punggung Kris yang membuat Kris mengomel karena gerakan Sehun membuatnya ingin terjungkal kedepan.

"Nde, Hyung juga menyayangimu Hun –ah." Balas Chen.

'Eum, Sehun –ah"

GREP

Entah apa yang membuat Chen melakukannya. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Sehun. Memeluk pemuda yang berada di dalam gendongan Kris erat, seakan pelukan itu adalah yang terakhir kalinya. Kris yang melihatnya hanya menautkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"C –chen Hyung" gumam Sehun. Ia terkejut dengan perlakuan Chen padanya. Namun ia tersenyum tipis setelahnya. Apa _hyung_ nya itu merasakannya, eoh?

"Kami pergi dulu unta cempreng" Kris berkata setelah Chen melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun dan berjalan menjauhi kedai bubble tea. Sehun tertawa mendengar umpatan-umpatan Chen di belakang sana untuk _Gege_nya.

"Ha –ha –ha, Kau jahat sekali _Ge_" Sehun menyentil pelan telinga Kris yang dibalas Kris dengan kedikan bahunya.

Kris mendudukkan Sehun di sebuah bangku yang terletak di tengah-tengah taman. Suasana disana sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang seperti mereka yang duduk bersama pasangan masing-masing. Senja hendak berganti malam, kilau jingga kekuningan nampak memudar di ufuk barat. Kris memandang langit yang berganti hitam, nampaknya malam ini tak akan ada bintang lagi.

"Ge –" panggil Sehun.

"Heum" Kris menoleh. Ia memperhatikan wajah bahagia dongsaengnya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Ia sangat menyukai cara Sehun tertawa dan tersenyum, membuat _jawline_ miliknya yang sudah panjang menjadi lebih panjang.

"Aku sangat senang hari ini. Gomawo karena telah mengabulkan permintaanku" Sehun tersenyum senang. Ia menyedot tetes terakhir bubble tea di genggamannya.

"Cheonma" balas Kris singkat. Tangannya menghapus peluh yang membasahi kening dongsaengnya. Jemarinya bergetar ketika melakukannya. Ia tahu, ia sangat tahu keadaan dongsaengnya pasti sedang tidak baik-baik saja sekarang. Kelelahan dapat memperparah kondisinya, namun ia tak dapat mencegah permintaan dongsaengnya. Kris hanya ingin melihat satu-satunya orang yang sedarah dengannya itu bahagia.

"Kris _Ge_~" ulang Sehun yang lagi-lagi dibalas Kris dengan gumaman.

"_Gege_ tahu kan kalau aku sangat menyayangi _gege_?" Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Kris. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Kris yang menegang. Sehun menggenggam jemari Kris erat –berusaha menenangkan _gege_nya yang ia yakin sedang menahan perasaan gelisahnya.

"Aku akan meminta Tuhan agar selalu menjaga _gege_."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Cukup kau saja yang menjaga _gege_ dan _gege_ akan baik-baik saja." Potong Kris. Ia meraih tubuh Sehun dan memeluknya erat, menyandarkan kepala milik dongsaengnya di dada bidangnya. Sungguh, Kris benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Air mata tampak menggunung di pelupuk almondnnya.

"Jangan minum lagi, _ge_. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Hentikan sifat _workaholic_mu, g_ege_ tidak akan segera mendapatkan pasangan jika hanya berkencan dengan kertas-kertas dan laptop setiap hari." Ucap Sehun lirih. Ia mencengkeram kemeja Kris, rasa sesak yang dirasakannya tiba-tiba membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Kau harus mengatakannya setiap hari pada _Gege_." Jawab Kris tak kalah lirihnya. Onyx coklatnya mengabur seiring dengan kuatnya cengekeraman dongsaengnya pada kemeja yang dikenakannya.

"_Gege_ harus hidup dengan baik, aku tidak ingin melihat _gege_ sakit. Itu hanya akan membuatku sedih" Sehun melanjutkan. Ia mengatur nafasnya hingga rasa sesak yang dirasakannya perlahan menghilang.

"Ne, _gege_ minta maaf jika selalu membuatmu bersedih Hun –_ah_" Kris menerawang jauh pada langit hitam. Ia menantikan satu bintang agar muncul di langit agar ia bisa memohon sebuah permohonan.

"Aniya, harusnya aku yang minta maaf pada _Gege_. Aku selalu membuat _gege _bersedih. Maafkan _dongsaeng_mu ini _nde_." Satu tetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipi pucat Sehun. Ia mengigit bibirnya agar tak ada isakan yang lolos dari mulutnya.

"Aku sangat bersyukur menjadi dongsaengmu, _ge_. Terimakasih karena selama ini telah merawatku, memberikan kasih sayang yang tak ternilai. A –aku, a-aku sangat menyayangimu Kris _Ge. _–Hiks" Satu isakan lolos dari bibir Sehun. Membuat Kris yang mendengarnya berjengit sakit.

"Hun –ah" panggil Kris. Ia membawa almond coklat yang berlinangan air mata itu ke hadapan onyx coklat miliknya.

"Saat kau kecil kau sering sekali menangis, Mama bilang hal itu wajar karena adik kecil memang suka menangis. Tapi melihatmu menangis membuat _gege _merasakan rasa khawatir yang tak bisa _gege _jelaskan" Kris menghela nafasnya perlahan, menenangkan degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Sejak saat itu, _gege_ selalu berusaha agar kau tidak menangis. Menjagamu, melindungimu dan segala hal asal kau tak mengeluarkan air mata. Karena sungguh, melihatmu menangis membuat _gege_ ingin mati Hun –ah"

"G –gege" lirih Sehun.

"Tidak ada hal di dunia ini yang _gege_ inginkan selain melihatmu bahagia, melihatmu tersenyum, tertawa seperti anak-anak seharusnya. Maafkan _gege_ yang tak bisa menjagamu hingga penyakit sialan itu membuatmu menderita Hun –ah." Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Air mata merebak di sela-sela kelopak onyx coklatnya. Kris ingin menangis rasanya.

"Tidak ada yang salah _Ge_, Tuhan telah mengaturnya. Meninggalkan _gege _sendirian bukanlah kemauanku. Aku tid –Uhuk –Uhuk." Sehun tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan Kris yang melihatnya segera menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Kita kembali ke mobil, ne?" ajak Kris. Ia mengusap kening Sehun sayang. Raut khawatir terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Andwe, aku masih ingin disini." Sehun menolak. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal namun sebuah senyum ia sunggingkan untuk menenangkan Kris.

Langit telah berubah menjadi gelap sepenuhnya. Suara binatang malam terdengar bersahutan, membuat melodi tersendiri bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Taman semakin sepi, beberapa orang tampak berjalan meninggalkan kakak beradik yang terdiam dengan posisi yang lebih tua memeluk yang lebih muda.

"Aku mengantuk _Ge_" ucap Sehun lirih.

"Tidurlah~" Kris memejamkan matanya kuat. Air mata mengalir di sela-sela kelopak yang terkatup erat itu.

"Hun –ah~" panggil Kris lirih. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Heum" jawab Sehun.

"G –Gege... Hiks... Gege menyayangimu Hun –ah" Kris tak bisa menahan isakannya. Tubuh pemuda itu terguncang seiring dengan isakannya yang mengeras.

Satu tetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk Sehun yang terpejam. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara gegenya. Namun ia merasa sangat lelah hingga membuka matanya saja ia tak mampu. Sehun menangis dalam hati. Jika ada satu hal yang paling ia sesali dalam hidupnya adalah meninggalkan gegenya sendirian di dunia ini. Namun ia hanya manusia yang tak akan bisa melawan takdir Tuhan, bukan? Sehun hanya berharap Kris tau betapa besar rasa sayang yang ia miliki untuk Kris. Betapa Sehun sangat menginginkan _gege_nya itu bahagia. Kris sangat berarti bagi Sehun –melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini.

"Hun –ah" ulang Kris.

". . . ."

"Nae Dongsaeng... Hiks..."

.

.

.

Nae Dongsaeng

.

.

.

Jongin masih belum sadar sepenuhnya saat Kris berteriak kalap dengan Sehun yang berada di gendongannya. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang tidak baik sedang terjadi saat melihat mata terpejam Sehun dan air mata Kris yang membuat matanya ikut-ikutan mengabur.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Di depan ruangan dengan dominasi warna putih yang membuat hatinya merasa nyeri. Ia melirik pemuda disampingnya yang tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak ia dan pemuda itu menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul International Hosiptal. Jemari lentiknya saring meremat hingga buku-buku jari itu memerah. Air mata sesekali berjatuhan menuruni rahang tegasnya. Melihat Kris seperti itu, membuat Jongin kembali menumpahkan air matanya. Ia mencemaskan seseorang yang berada di dalam sana. Yang tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati.

"Kris –"

Seseorang dengan jas putih keluar dari ruangan putih bertuliskan 'ICU' itu. Jongin kenal orang itu. Dia –Siwon Hyung. Sepupu Sehun sekaligus dokter yang menanganinya.

Kris yang melihat Siwon keluar bergegas bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekatinya. Satu tangannya mengusap wajahnya yang kusut dan basah oleh air mata. Jongin mengekorinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanya _Hyung_?" Suara Kris hampir tidak terdengar saking pelannnya ia mengucapkannya.

"Kris, _Hyung _mohon kau harus kuat." Siwon menatap sendu pemuda didepannya.

"Sehun

–Sehun koma"

.

Dan Kris membatu.

* * *

Anyyeong chingudeul..

Huhuhu, mianhae untuk keterlambatan update. Tugas kuliah seabrek... T.T

Semoga chapter ini menghibur nde..

Chapter depan mungkin adalah chapter terakhir, ditunggu ne :D

.

Gomawo bagi yang sudah mereview, follow, favorite

Gomawo ne...

#Bowing

.

Review sangat ditunggu supaya author bisa menulis lebih baik lagi. Jangan lupa review ya...

Have a nice day Chingu ~~~~ Chu :3


	5. Nae Dongsaeng! Chapter 5 -END

_Kris ingat, dua tahun lalu berpuluh-puluh panggilan masuk di ponselnya dari Jongin juga Luhan ia abaikan. Saat itu ia sedang berada dalam rapat pentingnya, tak menyadari bahwa dongsaengnya tengah berjuang melawan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. _

_Kris juga ingat, Jongin dengan mata merah dan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya mendobrak paksa pintu ruang rapat hingga semua mata tertuju padanya –tak terkecuali Kris._

"_Jongin apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kris setelah menggeret bocah itu keluar._

_Jongin hanya diam, menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang tak pasti. Kris yang bingung mulai merasakan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi._

"_A –ada apa dengan Sehun?" _

"_Apa kau benar-benar kakaknya?" lirih Jongin. Air mata semakin menggenangi kedua pipinya._

"_Beritahu apa yang terjadi pada Sehun!" Kris mulai tak sabar. Ia mencengkeram kedua bahu Jongin hingga bocah berumur tujuh belas tahun itu meringis sakit._

"_Sehun masuk Rumah Sakit-"_

_Jantung Kris seakan berhenti sesaat. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hingga jemarinya terlepas dari pundak Jongin sebelum kemudian bertaut satu sama lain. _

"_D -dimana?" Kris susah payah mengeluarkan kalimat yang terasa mengganjal tenggorokannya._

"_Seoul Hospital."_

_Berbekal dua kalimat dari Jongin, Kris berlari keluar menuju mobilnya. Meninggalkan Jongin di belakang serta melupakan rapat pentingnya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah Oh Sehun –dongsaeng satu-satunya yang ia miliki. _

_._

_._

_Harusnya Kris tahu, jika nyeri yang sering dirasakan dongsaengya adalah tanda-tanda awal penyakit itu. Harusnya Kris sadar, ptikiae -memar keunguan yang menghiasi kulit dongsaengnya adalah awal perkembangan penyakit sialan itu. Harusnya Kris peduli saat dongsaengnya sering mengeluh mimisan tanda penyakit itu telah menjadi Karsinoma ganas. Namun bodohnya ia tetap berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen perusahaannya. _

_Harusnya.._

_Harusnya.._

_Harusnya.._

_Harusnya ia tak mendengar kalimat mematikan yang diucapkan Siwon –dokter keluarganya juga sepupunya yang sekarang ini duduk berhadap-hadapan dengannya._

"_Leukimia Kronis mempunyai harapan hidup yang lebih tinggi Kris. Kita bisa mengupayakan pengobatan yang terbaik untuk Sehun."_

"_Kumohon Hyung, jangan kau teruskan"_

_Siwon menghentikan penjelasannya mendengar gumaman lirih dari Kris. Ia menatap Kris yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ada air mata yang keluar dari onyx didepannya –tidak seperti keluarga pasien lainnya yang banyak Siwon tangani._

_Siwon tahu, sepupunya mengerti semua yang ia jelaskan –mengingat Kris adalah mahasiswa kedokteran terbaik di masanya. Dan ia maklum, terkadang lebih baik tidak tahu apa-apa daripada tahu semuanya namun pada akhirnya mengerti bahwa semua akan berakhir tidak baik._

_Kris tahu, semua penyakit yang berhubungan dengan keganasan dalam darah mempunyai prognosis yang buruk untuk sembuh. Kebanyakan penderita hanya akan bertahan dua sampai lima tahun dengan pengobatan yang diberikan._

_Dan bodohnya ia terlambat menyadari, hingga stadium penyakit sialan itu berada dalam kategori mematikan –pembesaran kelenjar getah bening, hati, juga jumlah sel darah merah yang terlalu sedikit menyebabkan prognosisnya memburuk. Ia tahu hanya keajaiban yang akan membuat dongsaengnya bertahan lebih lama._

"_Terimakasih atas penjelasannya Hyung. Aku pergi" Kris bangkit dari duduknya, menggerakkan kakinya yang gemetar keluar dari ruangan yang terasa menyesakkan dadanya. Tak memperdulikan penjelasan Siwon yang bahkan belum selesai sepenuhnya._

_Kris berjalan menuju kamar rawat Sehun di ujung belokan terakhir lantai dua. Ia hendak membuka pintu namun seseorang menghentikan langkahnya. Jongin –yang entah kapan kembali ke Rumah Sakit dan masih dengan air mata yang mengaliri pipinya menggenggam ujung kemeja Kris lalu tersendat-sendat bertanya pada Kris "Sehun... Sehun.. sakit apa, ge?"_

_Kris menghela nafas. Dipandangnya Jongin lelah._

"_Chronic Lymphotic Leukimia stadium 3"_

_Satu tubrukan keras pada tubuh Kris membuat hati pemuda itu mencelos. Jongin memeluk Kris erat dan terisak keras._

_Saat itu Kris sadar._

_Betapa brengsek dirinya._

_._

_._

_._

**Tittle : Nae Dongsaeng**

**Cast : Wu Yifan ak.a Kris, Oh Sehun**

**Genre : Brothership/ a little bit angst**

**Warning : Author udah mencoba yang terbaik buat FF ini, semoga hasilnya ****menghibur :)**

**Summary : Sehun adalah dongsaeng satu-satunya yang dimiliki Kris. Namun saat garis takdir menuliskan kematian bagi dongsaengnya. Akankah Kris dapat menerimanya? Bagaimana ia bisa hidup jika satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki di dunia ini akan pergi meninggalkannya dan tak akan pernah kembali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :)****  
**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun –ah, apa kau sedang bermain disana? Kenapa tak mengajak _gege_ juga, eoh?" Kris terus mengajak Sehun berbicara walaupun ia tahu dongsaengnya itu tak akan menjawabnya.

"_Ge_, makanlah dulu. Kau belum makan dari kemarin." Jongin menyentuh pundak Kris pelan. Tangan kanannya membawa kotak makanan yang baru saja ia beli dari kantin Rumah Sakit.

"Aku tidak lapar Jongin."

Jongin menghela nafasnya lelah, Ia menatap Kris sendu. Selalu saja seperti ini. Beberapa hari ini Kris tidak tidur, tidak makan, tidak mau keluar dari kamar Rumah Sakit. Pikirannya tertuju sepenuhnya pada Sehun yang tergolek lemah dan tak segera membuka matanya. Semua itu membuat Jongin sedih.

"Kumohon _Ge_, makanlah. Kau bisa sakit jika tidak makan." Jongin hampir menangis saat Kris menatapnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah yang dulunya dingin dan angkuh itu kini nampak lelah dan tertekan. Guratan kesedihan tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Baiklah. Temani aku makan Jong." Ucap Kris yang segera disambut Jongin dengan bahagia. Setidaknya dengan Kris mau makan, cukup membuat pemuda tan itu tersenyum.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Sehun sadar _hyung_?" seorang pemuda dengan surai ikal menatap sendu pada Kris juga Jongin. Pemuda manis itu berdiri tak jauh dari ruang rawat Sehun.

"Kita serahkan semuanya pada Tuhan, sayang. Aku dan dokter lainnya disini telah mengupayakan yang terbaik untuk Sehun." Siwon menatap manik coklat didepannya. Siwon tahu kekasihnya itu mencemaskan kedua sepupunya. Kyuhyun telah menganggap Kris dan juga Sehun seperti dongsaeng kandungnya, melihat keduanya dalam keadaan seperti ini pastilah membuat laki-laki manis tersebut sedih.

"Kumohon lakukan yang terbaik untuk Sehun." ujar Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum –senyum yang dapat meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun. "Ya, sayang"

.

.

Kris mungkin baru saja terlelap beberapa menit setelah seminggu ini ia tidak tidur dengan baik. Namun suara langkah kaki yang menggema dan tergesa-gesa membuatnya bangun. Otaknya masih belum bekerja saat telinganya menangkap bunyi tak teratur dari elektrokardiograf juga tangisan seorang Kim Jongin. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali hingga bayangan disekelilingnya menjadi jernih. Retinanya membuka lebar menyadari bahwa lima atau enam orang berbaju putih tengah mengerumuni ranjang dongsaengnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun?" tanya Kris, namun tak seorang pun menjawab pertanyaannya. Semuanya terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar menjawab. Kris bangkit dari duduknya. Matanya merah dan rambutnya acak-acakan. Ia tak memperdulikannya.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi pada dongsaengku?" tanya Kris lagi. Ia menghampiri Siwon yang memimpin orang-orang berbaju putih tersebut yang Kris yakini adalah kumpulan Dokter dan Perawat.

"Kris, sebaiknya kau keluar. Keadaan Sehun sedang tidak stabil." Jawab Siwon. Ia kembali memasangkan _stetoskop_ di telinganya dan memberi instruksi -entah apa- pada seorang dokter yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"_Shireo_! Aku ingin disini" Kris bergerak mendekati tempat tidur Sehun. Ia bisa melihat tubuh kurus dongsaengnya bergerak tak beraturan. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat seakan-akan masker oksigen yang berada di hidungnya tak mampu menyalurkan oksigen yang cukup bagi paru-parunya.

Kris memejamkan matanya yang terasa perih, menarik nafas dalam-dalam guna menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak liar. Tatapannya beralih pada elektrokardiograf yang terletak di dekat dongsaengnya. Garis-garis tak beraturan memenuhi benda berbentuk persegi empat itu. Mata Kris melebar melihat garis-garis itu berubah menjadi satu garis lurus diiringi bunyi **'tiit'** panjang.

"Andwe! Sehun –ah!" Teriak Kris kalap. Ia merangsek maju mendekati tubuh Sehun. Namun tangannya dipegang erat oleh dua wanita –mungkin perawat- yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

"Kris, keluarlah!" bentak Siwon.

"Shireo! Sehun –ah!" Kris meronta-ronta. Kali ini seorang Dokter laki-laki ikut memegangi tangannya hingga pergelangan tangannya memerah. Mereka mendorong tubuh Kris keluar dari ruangan. Namun Kris terlalu kuat, ia mendorong ketiganya hingga cekalan di tangannya terlepas.

Air mata tampak menggunung di kedua pelupuk Kris. Pemuda itu kembali berjalan dengan tubuh gemetar mendekati ranjang dongsaengnya. Siwon dan Dokter dengan _tag_ 'Hyungsik Kim' tengah memegang sebuah alat berbentuk segitiga yang Kris tahu dengan pasti itu adalah alat pacu jantung.

"Sehun –ah..." panggil Kris. Hati Kris mencelos melihat tak ada jawaban dari dongsaengnya. Bahkan tubuh kurus itu tak berhenti terlonjak saat dadanya bersentuhan dengan alat berbentuk segitiga itu.

Kris bisa melihat kepanikan Dokter dan Perawat saat tak ada respon yang ditunjukkan dongsaengnya. Bunyi 'tit' panjang masih menggema memenuhi ruangan dengan dominasi putih tersebut. Suara tangis Jongin dari luar juga masih terdengar sampai ke dalam.

'_Sehun –ah. Jangan tinggalkan gege'_

Satu air mata lolos dari pelupuk Kris. Emosi menguasainya. Ia berteriak memanggil nama Sehun -membuat sebagian Dokter juga Perawat disana kembali memegangi tubuhya sampai satu cengkraman keras dari seseorang pada bahu Kris membuat Kris meringis sakit.

Kris masih tak berhenti berteriak saat tubuhnya diseret paksa oleh seseorang. Ia ingin memberontak namun tenaga orang yang menyeretnya lebih kuat dari miliknya. Hingga Kris hanya pasrah saat bayangan dongsaengnya hilang dari retinanya berganti dengan bayangan bangku-bangku panjang lorong Rumah Sakit.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin menemani Sehun. Lepaskan!" Kris kembali meronta-ronta.

"Tenanglah!" Kris terdiam mendengar suara dingin yang menyapu indra pendengarnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati pemuda dengan surai ikal tengah menatapnya.

"K –Kyuhyun hyung" lirih Kris. Ia menatap Kyuhyun –kekasih Siwon sendu.

"Sehun akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Kyuhyun. Tangannya menggenggam jemari Kris, mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang merah dengan lembut.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ia tahu dongsaengnya tidak akan baik-baik saja. Tatapan Kris beralih pada Jas hitam yang dipakai oleh pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu.

.

_**SRETTT**_

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" geram Kyuhyun.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Kris mengambil pistol yang selalu ia simpan dibalik Jasnya. Pekerjaannya menuntutnya harus membawa benda berbahaya itu kemana-mana. Dan ia tak menyangka, Kris tahu dengan pasti dimana ia menyimpan benda tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung" ucap Kris. Tangannya bergetar saat memegang pistol itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia bersentuhan dengan benda berwarna hitam itu. Ia takut –tentu saja. Tapi emosi menguasainya –menampik kenyataan bahwa pistol itu telah membunuh ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan orang. Dan mungkin sekarang ia adalah salah satu selanjutnya.

"Yifan-" Kris mendongak. Ia tercekat mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan nama asli. Nama yang bertahun-tahun tidak ia gunakan semenjak kematian kedua orangtuanya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa Sehun bisa bertahan sampai sekarang?" Kyuhyun bertanya sembari berjalan mendekati Kris.

Kris mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Itu karena kau, Yifan." Dua onyx itu saling bertatapan. Kris menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Itu semua tidak akan merubah apapun, _hyung._ Dia tetap akan pergi. Jika dia pergi untuk apa aku hidup?" Tangan Kris yang memegang pistol mengarahkan pelatuk kedepan. Peluru siap diluncurkan.

"Kalau kau mati sekarang, apa Sehun akan senang saat ia membuka mata nanti? Melihatmu tidak ada disampingnya sebagai orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya, apa ia akan bahagia? Apa kau berpikir dia akan pergi dengan tenang saat melihat satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki mati karena dirinya? Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaan Sehun, Yifan?

Sehun tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian di dunia ini. Ia berusaha bertahan melawan rasa sakitnya demi dirimu. Menelan beratus-ratus pil pahit hingga lidahnya mati rasa. Tidakkah kau pernah berfikir itu semua demi dirimu?" Kyuhyun masih berucap dengan tenang.

Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga darah mengalir akibat tusukan kukunya yang menembus kulit. Tetesan air mata mengalir dari kedua onyx yang kini terpejam. Hatinya berdesir sakit, ia membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun. Betapa menderitanya Sehun demi dirinya.

_**.**_

_**TREK**_

.

Pistol itu terjatuh seiring dengan Kris yang bersimpuh di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"K -kumohon, bunuh aku Hyung." Pinta Kris lirih. Kris tahu, keluarga besarnya adalah kelompok mafia. Dan laki-laki di depannya ini adalah seorang snipper handal. Ia bisa membunuh Kris dengan sekali tembak tanpa rasa sakit sedikitpun. Ia ingin sesak yang ia rasakan menghilang.

Kyuhyun pelan-pelan bergerak maju lalu mengambil pistol yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, memasukkannya kembali ke jas hitam miliknya lalu bersimpuh didepan Kris yang tengah meremas rambutnya kasar.

"Yifan-" panggil Kyuhyun. Satu tetes air mata keluar dari onyx pemuda manis itu. Hatinya sakit melihat pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti dongsaeng kandungnya itu terisak keras. Ia tidak tahu seberapa dalam luka yang dirasakan pemuda itu, namun melihatnya seperti ini pastilah ia terluka sangat dalam.

"Kalau kau menyayangi Sehun, kau harus mengikhlaskannya meraih kebahagiaan yang abadi." Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh yang bergetar hebat itu, memerangkapnya dalam pelukan hangat seperti yang biasa Siwon lakukan untuknya.

"Mama bilang aku... aku.. harus menjaga Sehun dengan baik. Tapi pada kenyataannya aku tidak bisa menjaganya. Penyakit itu ada karena keteledoranku, _hyung_." Racau Kris. Kyuhyun kembali mengusap punggung Kris. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari onyx keduanya.

"Itu tidak benar. Kau sudah menjaganya dengan baik. Sehun tumbuh menjadi anak yang mengagumkan dengan kasih sayangmu."

"Aku sering meninggalkannya rapat, _Hyung_. Membiarkan dia kesepian, tidak menghadiri pensi angkatan, bahkan aku melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Aku.. Aku bukanlah _gege_ yang baik untuknya. Hiks..."

"Kau adalah _gege_ terbaik yang pernah dimliki Sehun, Yifan. Dan ia sangat bangga mempunyai seorang kakak yang begitu menyayanginya. Dongsaengmu mengatakannya berkali-kali padaku. Ia tidak akan senang melihatmu bersedih seperti ini."

Kris menangis mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka Sehun begitu menyayanginya. Kris menumpahkan air mata yang selama ini ditahannya, membuatnya sesak hingga rasanya ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Biarkan hari ini ia menangis sepuasnya. Biarkan hari ini ia melepas topeng dingin dan angkuhnya. Ia ingin menjadi cengeng, ia ingin seperti mereka yang dapat menangis sesuka hati tanpa malu akan orang lain yang menganggapnya lemah. Ia akan menjadi lemah karena Sehun. Ia hanya akan lemah karena dongsaengnya.

"Sehun.. Sehun... dongsaengku, _hyung_. Bagaimana aku bisa merelakannya. AKU... AKU _GEGE_NYA... AKU INGIN MEMBAHAHAGIAKANNYA TAPI BUKAN DENGAN MERELAKANNYA MATI. SEHUN –AH... SEHUN –AH..." teriak Kris berulang-ulang. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya semakin merapatkan pelukannya. Hatinya menangis melihat seberapa frustasinya Kris.

"Kau harus kuat _uri dragon_" ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Kris semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher hyungnya itu dan menghirup aroma vanilla yang ia sukai. Ia suka saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya '_dragon'_ juga memanggil nama aslinya. Sungguh, Kyuhyun begitu mirip dengan Mamanya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa merubah kenyataan bahwa kau adalah _Gege_ Sehun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sehun adalah _dongsaeng_mu. Bahkan kematian sekalipun tidak bisa merubahnya. Kau terlahir untuk menjadi _gegen_ya, sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap menjadi _gege_nya. _Arrachi?_"

Kris mengangguk dalam tangisnya. Benar. Itu benar. Ia akan selamanya menjadi _gege_ seorang Oh Sehun. Tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya. Tidak akan ada.

'_Sehun –ah, jangan tinggalkan gege'_

.

.

.

Nae Dongsaeng

.

.

Jongin berlari tergesa-gesa, sesekali ia menabrak orang-orang yang dilewatinya lalu membungkuk berkali-kali untuk minta maaf. Mata elangnya menyisiri sekeliling rumah sakit, namun ia tidak dapat menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Jongin kembali berlari, nafasnya terengah-engah namun ia tak peduli. Ia harus segera mencari Kris. Langkahnya terhenti, ia melihat Kris yang tengah dipeluk oleh seseorang.

"Kris _Ge!_" teriak Jongin. Ia berlari menghampiri keduanya. Senyuman nampak menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ada apa hitam?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Kris.

Jongin merengut, namun ia mengacuhkan pemuda yang ia kenal sebagai kekasih Siwon _hyung_ yang juga _partner in crime _nya itu dan memilih menarik lengan Kris.

"Wae Jong?" tanya Kris.

"Sehun –Sehun sadar" Ucapan Jongin membuat baik Kris maupun Kyuhyun melonjak bahagia. Keduanya berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ruang rawat Sehun meninggalkan Jongin di belakang dengan senyumannya.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan kecil di Rumah Sakit dengan Salib Yesus di dalamnya. Ia bersimpuh sembari menautkan kesepuluh jarinya. Dipejamkan matanya seiring doa yang terlantun dalam hatinya. Puluhan air mata jatuh di kedua pipinya. Jongin terisak.

'_Jika dengan bersama-Mu dia bahagia, maka bawalah Sehun ke sisi-Mu, Tuhan. Karena aku yakin, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi nikmatnya Surga-Mu. Tapi Tuhan, kumohon berilah hati yang lapang untuk Kris-ge. Mengambil Sehun dari sisinya sama saja mengambil seluruh kebahagiaannya. Berikanlah dia pengganti kebahagiaannya yang hilang jika Kau mengambil Sehun. Aamiin'_

.

.

.

Nae Dongsaeng

.

.

Sebelum Kris mencapai ruang rawat Sehun, Siwon memanggil dan mengajaknya berbicara di ruang kerjanya.

"Pergilah, aku akan menemani Sehun" ucap Kyuhyun. Kris mengangguk.

"Bicaralah pada Yifan dengan lembut, Siwon Hyung" peringat Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum lalu sekilas mencium kening laki-laki yang dirindukannya itu.

"Ya, sayang" jawab Siwon lalu keduanya berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kris tidak terlalu suka ruang kerja Siwon. Karena di tempat ini ia selalu mendapatkan berita buruk yang hanya akan membuat hatinya sesak. Kematian orang tuanya, penyakit dongsaengnya, dan entah apalagi setelah ini. Ia benar-benar mengutuk ruang kerja yang sebenarnya terasa nyaman ini. Siwon yang melihat gelagat Kris yang tidak suka dengan tempat ini segera membuka percakapan.

"Kris, kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Nam–"

"Aku sudah tahu, Hyung." Potong Kris. Ia menatap Siwon memohon.

"Jangan kau teruskan lagi, Hyung. Aku sudah tau." Lanjut Kris. Ia mencoba tersenyum walau bibirnya terasa kaku untuk melakukannya.

Siwon maju dan segera memeluk dongsaengnya. Kris tidak menolak, ia balik memeluk Siwon erat. Keduanya tahu, tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan lagi selain merelakan.

"Terimakasih atas usahamu selama ini, _hyung._ Jeongmal khamsahamnida"

"Cheonma, nae dongsaeng." Balas Siwon sembari memejamkan matanya yang mengabur.

.

.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, ia berdiri di depan ruang rawat Sehun. Dirapikan tatanan rambutnya serta diusapnya kedua matanya yang pasti terlihat sembab. Ia tidak ingin Sehun sedih melihat tampilannya yang kacau.

"Sehun belum sadar?"

"Sudah, ia hanya tertidur. Kemarilah."

Kris melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menggengam jemari Sehun. Ia tersenyum mendapati keadaan dongsaengnya lebih baik daripada yang terakhir kali ia lihat.

"Dimana si hitam?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia heran tak mendapati Jongin berada disini. Biasanya bocah itu selalu merecokinya dan membuatnya naik darah.

"Entahlah" jawab Kris. Kris tersentak saat jemari yang digenggamnya bergerak pelan. Ia menggenggam jemari Sehun lebih erat.

Sehun membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah warna putih dinding rumah sakit. Ia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan cahaya yang berhari-hari ini tak dilihatnya.

"Hun –ah, kau sadar?" Sehun menoleh kesamping, ia tersenyum mendapati _gege_nya berada disampingnya. Ditatapnya wajah pucat Kris, bahkan mata sembabnya masih kentara dengan jelas.

"Ma.. Maaf.. Mem..buatmu.. Khawatir.. _ge_" lirih Sehun. Ia mengatur nafasnya, berbicara membuatnya sesak.

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu. Istirahatlah." Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok disamping Kris. Kalau ia sedang tidak sakit, ia pasti akan terlonjak bahagia melihat Kyuhyun. Sehun sangat menyukai Kyuhyun. Bertiga dengan Jongin, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kilat bahagia di almond Sehun mengusap kening Sehun sayang. "Cepatlah sehat, hyung menyayangimu." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengecup kening Sehun lembut.

"Yifan. Aku akan menemui Siwon Hyung. Kau jaga baik-baik Sehun." Pamit Kyuhyun. Kris mengangguk lalu yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah pintu yang ditutup.

"_Gege..._" panggil Sehun.

"Ne?"

"Aku...merin..dukan.. rumah. Bawa..aku..pulang, _ge_"

Jantung Kris lagi-lagi berdetak tak terkendali. Matanya lagi-lagi memanas. Ia kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga darah kembali keluar dari telapaknya –melupakan kenyataan bahwa sisa-sisa darah masih menghiasi telapak tangannya yang telah terluka.

"Ne"

Satu jawaban dari Kris membuat Sehun kembali tertidur dengan senyum bahagianya. Meninggalkan Kris yang membatu dengan air mata di kedua pelupuknya.

.

.

.

Nae Dongsaeng

.

.

Sehun terkikik pelan melihat wajah merengut Jongin yang tengah memandang sendu pada ponselnya. Mereka baru saja melakukan video call dengan Luhan juga Kyungsoo. Namun lagi-lagi, kesibukan mereka sebagai dokter dan calon dokter mau tak mau membuat waktu keduanya tidak banyak.

"Sudahlah Jong, kau bisa menemui Luhan hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung besok." Hibur Sehun.

"Tapi aku merindukan mereka, Hun –ah." Rengek Jongin. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar manja.

"Kau benar-benar mirip monggu jika merengek seperti itu" ejek Sehun. Jongin mendelik.

"Yak cadel! Kenapa kau menyamakanku dengan seekor anjing!"

"Aish! Hentikan suara cemprengmu itu hitam. Kau mau membuat telingaku tuli, hah?" ucap Sehun sembari menggosok kedua telinganya yang berdenging akibat teriakan Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh. Entah kenapa ia menyukai saat-saat dimana ia dan Sehun saling mengejek. Mengingatkannya pada awal persahabatan mereka, ia merindukan masa-masa itu.

"Sudah hitam, gila pula." Jongin menatap Sehun kesal. Entah kenapa ia tak pernah menang melawan Sehun dalam hal adu 'ejek-mengejek'. Dan itu membuatnya frustasi.

"Ya! Kancingkan jaketmu." Tangan Jongin dengan terampil memasangkan kancing jaket yang dikenakan Sehun hingga tubuh kurus itu tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil Jong" rajuk Sehun namun ia tak menolak saat Jongin memasangkan kancing jaketnya.

"Kau lupa? Aku lebih tua darimu. Wajar saja jika aku menganggapmu dongsaengku" bela Jongin.

"Tua beberapa bulan saja bangga. Cih!" ejek Sehun. Namun seulas senyum tersungging di bibir keringnya.

Sesuai permintaaan Sehun, Kris membawa Sehun pulang ke rumah. Tentu saja setelah Dokter memberikan persetujuan. Dan malam ini, sepasang sahabat itu menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama di taman depan rumah Sehun.

"Kim Jongin adalah sahabat Oh Sehun. Benar kan?" Sehun bertanya lirih. Jongin yang berada disampingnya melirik pemuda berkulit susu itu, sedikit menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti "Ne, wae?"

"Jong, kau harus mengosongkan sedikit tempat di hatimu untuk mengingatku. Aku akan sangat marah jika nantinya kau lupa padaku." Jongin memandang Sehun yang kini menerawang langit hitam diatas sana. Ia tak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang sahabatnya itu katakan.

"Kau tahu apa yang paling aku syukuri selama aku hidup di dunia ini Hun-ah?" tanya Jongin. Satu tangannya merangkul bahu ringkih Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Bertemu denganmu, menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, menjadi sahabatmu, menjadi kakakmu, dan segala hal yang berkaitan denganmu.

Kadang aku merajuk pada Tuhan untuk memberikan sahabat yang lebih baik darimu, yang– aw aw aw"

"Jadi kau tidak sepenuhnya rela menjadi sahabatku, eoh?" Sehun merengut mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Aku belum selesai. Dengarkan dulu. Pabbo!" ucap Jongin sambil mengusap rambutnya yang dijambak Sehun.

"Aku memang meminta pada Tuhan untuk itu tapi aku tidak benar-benar ingin memintanya. Mempunyai sahabat sepertimu sudah cukup bagiku, aku tidak perlu sahabat yang lebih baik atau yang lebih darimu. Karena bagiku, semua kebaikan dan kebahagiaan selalu kudapatkan saat bersamamu, Hun-ah."

"Kau tidak perlu takut suatu saat nanti aku akan melupakanmu. Karena kau adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku harus bahagia di dunia ini. Aku tidak akan melupakan alasan itu agar aku bisa tetap bertahan menghadapi semuanya." Jelas Jongin panjang lebar. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya yang mengabur, mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini membuatnya merasa cengeng.

Sehun memandang Jongin berkaca-kaca. "Jongin –ah" panggil Sehun.

"Wae?" tanya Jongin. Ia menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya.

"M -maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menemanimu bermain lagi. Aku akan mengawasimu dari langit sana. K –kau baik-baik ya selama aku pergi. Aku aku akan meminta pada Tuhan agar eomma dan appamu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, aku... aku akan ..."

"Jangan teruskan Hun –ah. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kumohon.. Hiks... Kumohon" Jongin memeluk Sehun erat yang dibalas Sehun tak kalah eratnya. Keduanya menangis. Langit diatas sana seakan mengerti kesedihan sepasang sahabat itu.

"Jangan ada tangisan lagi Jong. Kau terlalu banyak menangis karenaku. Kau bilang aku adalah alasanmu untuk bahagia. Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Aku tidak suka itu." Sehun mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jongin.

"Kau bilang kau kakakku, kenapa sekarang yang bertingkah seperti kakak malah aku?" Jongin tersenyum. Sehun memang cerewet. Ia mengusak pelan surai tipis Sehun.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi sahabatku Oh Sehun" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya. Ia tersenyum.

"Ne. Terima kasih juga telah menjadi sahabatku Kim Jongin" Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Jongin. Mereka bersalaman lama, seakan-akan inilah terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu. Dipandanginya wajah Sehun yang tersenyum, ia tak akan pernah melupakan wajah tampan itu. Tidak akan pernah.

"Aku menyayangimu" ucap Jongin.

"Aku lebih menyayangimu Jong" balas Sehun.

Kris datang tepat setelah Jongin menarik tangannya. Jongin tahu, waktunya sudah habis. Maka dari itu, untuk terakhir kalinya ia memeluk Sehun. Mengatupkan rahangnya keras agar tak ada isakan yang keluar. Ia tahu setelah ia melangkahkan kakinya dari sini, ia tidak dapat melihat sahabatnya lagi. Ia merasakannya.

"Kau bahagia?" tanya Kris. Sehun mengangguk. Ia tersenyum menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya pada Kris. Kris ikut tersenyum.

"_Ge_, lihatlah ada bintang!" tunjuk Sehun pada langit.

Kris mendongak, menatap barisan tak teratur substansi berwarna-warni yang menghiasi langit malam.

"Cantik sekali, _ge_" ucap Sehun.

"Ne, mereka cantik" jawab Kris. Ia menatap Sehun yang masih tak berhenti mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat bocah itu bahagia entah kenapa membuat hati Kris menghangat.

"_Ge_ aku ingin menjadi bintang."

"Wae?"

"Bintang adalah wujud lain dari malaikat yang menyamar. Ia ada di langit untuk menemani malam yang kesepian. Ia rela jatuh dan musnah demi mengabulkan permohonan orang-orang. Ia cantik, karena dengan sinarnya yang indah orang-orang akan tersenyum ketika memandangnya."

"Kau sudah menjadi bintang untuk _gege_"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Kau tak perlu menyamar jadi bintang karena bagi _gege_ kau adalah malaikat. Kau terlahir untuk menemani _gege_, selalu ada untuk _gege_ bahkan ketika mama dan papa meninggalkan _gege_. Ketika melihatmu tersenyum dan bahagia, _gege_ juga merasakan yang sama. Karena kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaan _gege _juga. Kau rela bertahan dengan kesakitan selama dua tahun ini. Itu semua demi _gege_ bukan? Semua yang ada pada diri malaikat sudah ada padamu Hun –ah."

"_Ge...Gege_" lirih Sehun.

"Apa kau bahagia menjadi dongsaengku Hun -ah?" tanya Kris.

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku Oh Sehun, sangat sangat sangat bahagia menjadi dongsaeng seorang Oh Yifan. Aku senang –ani, aku bangga memiliki _gege_ sepertimu. _Gege_ tidak perlu meragukannya"

Kris tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ia menatap malaikat kecilnya itu lekat. "Gomawo nae dongsaeng"

"_Ge_, jangan pernah berfikir aku meninggalkan _gege_. Aku akan ada diatas sana, mengawasi _gege_ darisana. Aku akan menemani gege sampai gege menikah, mempunyai keluarga dan anak-anak yang tampan seperti aku, sampai akhirnya di kehidupan selanjutnya kita dapat berkumpul lagi. Apa –apa di kehidupan selanjutnya _gege_ mau jadi _gege_ku lagi?" Sehun bertanya takut-takut.

"Aku terlahir sebagai _gege_mu Hun –ah. Baik dulu, sekarang, atau nanti di kehidupan selanjutnya aku akan tetap menjadi _gege_mu" Kris memeluk tubuh ringkih dongsaengnya. Menyandarkan kepala Sehun di dada bidangnya. Ia sangat suka memeluk Sehun seperti ini.

"_Ge_, kau tahu apa yang paling diinginkan seorang dongsang untuk kakaknya?" Sehun bergumam. Ia merasakan pusing yang menyerang kepalanya. Dipejamkan kedua matanya berharap sakit itu menghilang.

"Apa?" tanya Kris.

"Semua adik selalu ingin membuat kakaknya bangga. Ia mencontoh segala yang ada pada diri kakaknya dan berharap sang kakak bangga memiliki adik sepertinya."

"Dan kau tahu apa yang kakak inginkan dari seorang adik Hun –ah?"

"Apa _Ge_?"

"Seorang kakak pasti ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk adiknya. Seorang kakak ingin menjaga adiknya, melimpahkan kasih sayang yang ia miliki untuk sang adik. Yang kakak perlukan hanyalah senyum dan tawa bahagia adiknya."

"Apa aku sudah membuat _gege_ bahagia?"

"Sangat. Kau adalah sebuah kebahagiaan bagi _gege_." Kris tersenyum.

"Syukurlah."

"_Ge_, aku mengantuk. Bisakah _gege_ memelukku lebih erat? Pelukan _gege_ sangat nyaman."

Kris masih tersenyum walau air mata telah menggunung di kedua pelupuknya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Sehun berkali-kali.

"Saranghae nae dongsaeng" ucap Kris lirih disertai setetes air mata yang menjatuhi pipinya.

"N –Nado, _ge_."

Suara itu begitu lirih namun masih cukup jelas bagi Kris untuk mendengarnya. Kris tersenyum dalam isakannya. Tubuh yang dipeluknya melemas disertai satu tarikan nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya tak ada lagi nafas yang menderu dari tubuh dongsaengnya.

"Saranghae nae dongsaeng" Kris berkata berulang-ulang. Hanya semilir angin yang menjawab.

Satu malaikat kecil telah kembali pada kebahagiaan yang abadi.

'_Saranghae Sehun –ah'_

.

.

.

Nae Dongsaeng

.

.

Kris duduk di bangku taman miliknya. Ia memandang kosong orang-orang yang datang dan pergi untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Ia tak terlalu memperdulikan mereka. Biarkan saja _halmeoni _nya yang datang dari China serta kerabatnya yang menyambut orang-orang itu. Kris hanya ingin sendiri.

'_Sehun –ah, apa kau bahagia disana?'_

Kris memandang langit biru yang cerah, awan-awan bergerak pelan mengikuti gerak angin. Satu tetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk onyxnya namun ia mengusapnya kasar. Ia merindukan Sehun. Kris baru menyadari, ia tidak pernah menghabiskan harinya tanpa keberadaan dongsaengnya. Dan sekarang ia harus terbiasa dengan itu. Kris mengernyit sakit, menahan sesak yang terus-terusan menyergap dadanya hingga rasanya ia ingin terus-terusan menangis.

'_Gege merindukanmu Sehun'_

Batin Kris menangis, ia tidak terbiasa dengan ini semua. Lebih dari setengah umurnya telah ia habiskan untuk merawat serta menjaga Sehun. Melihat kenyataan bahwa kini ia tidak bisa melakukannya lagi, membuat separuh dari hatinya hancur. Setetes air mata lagi-lagi jatuh, namun Kris tak menghapusnya. Ia biarkan puluhan bahkan ratusan lainnya lolos dari onyxnya. Kris terisak.

"Kau harus kuat, Yifan."

Sebuah suara yang lembut menyergap indra pendengaran Kris. Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berperawakan mungil tengah menatapnya sendu. Tampak mata bulatnya yang sembab seperti habis menangis.

"Sehun bahagia bersama para malaikat di atas sana."

Pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kris. Mengusap air mata yang tak berhenti mengaliri wajah tampan Kris. Kris tak menolak.

"Jangan menangis lagi" Pemuda itu berkata demikian namun setetes air mata jatuh di pipi putihnya.

Kris diam menatapnya. Ia tidak menolak saat pemuda itu mengusap air matanya padahal ia sangat membenci sentuhan dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya, ia tidak marah saat orang itu melarangnya untuk menangis padahal ia tidak suka ada orang lain yang mengambil kuasa atas dirinya.

Kris mendekatkan dirinya pada pemuda itu, entah mendapat keberanian darimana ia menjatuhkan dagunya pada pundak sempit didepannya. Kris menangis.

"Sst... Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Pemuda itu mengelus punggung Kris lembut. Berharap bisa menenangkan pemuda yang tengah terluka itu.

'_Sehun –ah. Apa kau benar-benar bahagia? Katakan 'ya' dan gege juga akan bahagia'_

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

**"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu karena kau adalah alasanku untuk bahagia" Jongin**

**"Tidak akan ada yang bisa merubah kenyataan kalau aku adalah _gege_mu, Hun –ah. Dan kau adalah _dongsaeng_ku. Bahkan kematian sekalipun. Aku terlahir untuk menjadi _gege_mu dan di kehidupan selanjutnya nanti, aku akan tetap menjadi _gege_mu" Yifan**

**"Aku menyayangi kalian berdua" Sehun**

**.**

**.**

**Nulis FF ini sambil membayangkan apa sih yang seorang kakak inginkan dari seorang adik. Dan karena aku adalah anak pertama dari dua bersaudara, yang jadi kakaknya adalah aku. Setelah aku pikir-pikir, yang aku inginkan dari adikku hanya sebuah senyum juga tawa bahagianya. Melihat dia tersenyum seperti ada rasa bahagia tersendiri buatku. Yah, walaupun kita sering bertengkar dan kadang-kadang ada rasa puas kalau bisa bikin dia mewek *smirk. Tapi jujur, ada perasaan ingin melindungi, dan memberikan yang terbaik buat adik. Dan waktu aku tanya ke adikku, apa yang kamu inginkan dari seorang kakak? Jawabannya adikku agak bikin terharu juga agak ngeselin. Dia bilang, dia ingin aku bangga punya adek kayak dia makanya dia ikut lomba sana sini, les sana sini supaya dia bisa kayak aku yang katanya punya banyak prestasi (prestasi ngibulin orang iye, haha) dan dia ingin aku selalu ngasih apa yang aku punya buat dia (yang ini ngeselin, istilahnya dia mau morotin tapi pake kata-kata halus). Sengeselin apapun kamu dek, di kehidupan selanjutnya aku tetep pengen jadi seorang kakak untukmu. **

* * *

Yey,,, akhirnya tamat juga nih FF.

Maaf ya kalau feel angstnya nggak kerasa. Karena jujur ini chapter terakhir aku bikin cuma sehari.

Bulan ini emang lagi sibuk-sibuknya gegara aku udah semester 6.

Dan karena kuliahku full mempelajari anatomi manusia dan segala penyakitnya ini bikin waktuku kesita buat belajar menghafal.

Chapter terakhir ini bener-bener ngebut. Banyak adegan yang sebenernya mau aku bikin sedih tapi nggak sempet aku tulis gara-gara nggak punya waktu.

Maaf yaaaaa :(

.

Nggak pernah capek dan lupa aku ngucapin makasih bagi semua pembaca yang udah review, follow, atau favorite, sider juga.

Semuanya makasih banget ya...

Maaf belum bisa bales review-an kalian.

Yang mau ngobrol sama aku bisa PM. Insya allah akan selalu aku bales.

#Bowing

Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya..

Jangan lupa review yaaaaa  
Have always a nice day and God bless you all. ~~chu

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

**iffa2792, ParkHyunRee , bbuingbbuingaegyo, ChocolateYumz, bubblechanbaek , sehunnoona , dyayudya , mynamedhiendha , chuapExo31, , rizweielf, **nin nina, Wlyn Xyln , Sehun Lover, xxx , faustinaaa, Guest, Kaihun , WuSehunLu , May Angelf , konifanita, , Mr. Jongin albino, cuyyy, Lee eun gi, oh sehrin, tatta, cia, 900110, cinty, jung yeojin, d5


End file.
